The Dark Forgotten One
by hrhgoldentrio3
Summary: Everybody knows Jamie Potter, the Chosen One, but nobody knows Harry Potter, his forgotten twin! Who is the "Chosen One"? Harry is all powerful now, and will not stand his fame loving brother and parents, and the MANIPULATING DUMBLES!
1. Chapter 1

**Voldie's P.O.V.**

In the middle of the night, a cloaked figure seemingly glided across the park. He was determind and set on murder.

But who, may you ask, would be murdered? Why, it was the dear Potter boys.

One of them were prophesized to kill him later on in the future, well, if he lived. But Lord Voldemort would not allow that.

* * *

What he had failed to notice, was that it was Halloween night, and it would be very crowded in Godric's Hollow. There would be a lot of witnesses. But it wouldn't matter to him. Lord Voldemort was thinking to himself that he would make a quick escape. No one would suspect. He would probably kill the whole Potter family.

And so the whole Potter family it was, who was inside their living room without a clue on what was to happen, which would alter their lives and future in just a moment. Very soon, since Lord Voldemort was already at the door.

* * *

"Silly fools, they have failed to put up more, protection. They do not know that Peter, their best friend and secret keeper, was on my side all along." Voldemort hissed.

He easily unlocked the gate and strolled towards the front door. Wanting a grand entrance, he said, "Bombarda!", therefore making the door blow open.

"Lily, run! I can handle him!" the male Potter said, who I think is James. No matter, Lord Voldemort thought, his name won't matter once I destroy him!

"Foolish one, do you think you can play this silly game with me? I will torture you beyond thought by making you watch your stupid muggle wife and your dear twins get crucioed right in front of your eyes!"

And so while Voldemort was stunning and taking care of James, Lily was running up the stairs.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I ran up the stairs, trying to remember the plan. I would floo to Dumbledore's office, since there are apparation spells, then we would go and rescue James.

Lily put the twins down in their cribs while getting the floo powder. Once she got the correct amount, she turned around to get the twins.

But it was too late, for Voldemort was there already.

"Surprised?", he said, "Did you think I couldn't hold him off? Now don't try to escape, mudblood, because dear Peter has not only disabled your floo network, but also, told me where you lived!"

Lily gasped. Not only was she surprised that is was Peter all along, but also that there was no way of escaping.

**Voldie's P.O.V.**

Voldemort sized them up. The twins of course. The one in one crib looked like any ordinary baby. Red hair though, and dull brown eyes. He had his father's features, but the mudblood's red hair.

The one in the other crib, however, was a different story. Father's features too. The mudblood's son had her bright green eyes that reminded Voldemort himself of the killing curse, that he was about to inflict upon them.

Then came the hard choice. Hm..which to kill first? The ordinary one looked more masculine, looked like it could become a famous hero. Right now he was babbling and was waiting to be picked up! 

The other one was staring very hard at Voldemort. It was almost like he understood why he was there and what was to happen. But then again, he was just a child after all, rite? He had a feeling this one was a more quiet one, with feminine features also and was slightly smaller. This one would be standing in the corner avoiding the fame!

So Voldemort chose to kill the ordinary one, who was a hero looking one, while the other one would most likely not be. What was his name? Jamie. How precious. Named after the father himself. It was no matter who the other one was.

"Hello Jamie, I think it is time for me to introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort, and I am here to kill you to get rid of you, blahblahblah, so you will not present a problem to me in the future if you destroy me or are competition. I am sorry (not) about this, but what is done has to be done!"

Jamie stared back, confused and stupid like.

"_Avada-!"_

He was cut off before anything could happen.

"No huwt Jamy!" the other twin said.

A white bubble, of what seemed to be light magic, enveloped both twins, and the _Avada Kedavra _cursed bounced off and came back…straight towards Lord Voldie himself.


	2. Chapter 2

phoenix talk

_spells_

**thoughts**

------------------------**  
**

**Dumble's P.O.V.**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk at Hogwarts, feeling proud at his students. He saw them at the halloween feast and now he was stuffed. Fawkes was on a perch in the corner of the room.

Ignorant human! How could he not know that my Chosen One is in danger! He is just sitting there, waiting for nothing!

But just then an alarm went off that signalled what he knew was to happen soon, but not on halloween itself!

Quickly he called the Aurors to the Potter's in Godric's Hallow, then apparated there.

He will soon make a choice that will affect the whole world. If he chooses the wrong one, the world will be doomed because only the powerful one will save us all. 

* * *

By the time he got to the mansion, the Aurors were there and were putting out the fires and getting healers on the spot.

He quickly ignored the calls not to go up into the 2nd floor, where it seemed mostly intact.

**I am Dumbledore! I am not afraid of anything up there, even if Voldemort is right there! Or of the, er, bright light in there!**

Indeed, there was a bright light up in there. Once he looked there, he realized that, no, it was not just a bright light, but seemingly a shield of light magic that was surrounding Lily and the cribs!

In fascination, he came closer and realized that he couldn't go through, and therefore and most logically tried to banish it.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Well anywayz, after Dumbledore FINALLY banished, he could see that Lily was stupified (actually, she had fainted). _Ennervate_

Lily woke up, then began to panic when she saw the destruction around them. "Oh my god, what happened to James and Jamie and Harry? Are they all ri-"

"Lily, the healers will take care of them. However, right now i have a matter at hands."

He walked over to where the cribs were. In one of the cribs was a sleeping baby, the one named Harry, the other one was the crying and wailing Jamie. Jamie was wailing because of what had happened, of course, and because he had a scar on his cheek. The scar was in the shape of a L. Dumbledore widened his eyes in the shock.

Dumbledore waved his hands out over the boy Harry. After waving his hands, a glowing circle was shown. The size of the circle showed how much magical power he had. Harry looked like he had little power, a little under average for a boy that old.

Meanwhile, when Dumbledore checked Jamie's, he had about average, but he maybe had used up a lot of magic for the shield!

**L is for Lord Voldemort. L is for Love, what protected Jamie as Voldemort shot the _Avada Kedavra _curse. The light of pure white magic was created to save the ones he loved, Lily and Harry.** Dumbledore went out of the nursery and house to where all the reporters, Aurors, and Healers were.

"_Sonorus. _Hello everyone. On this fateful night, upon the destruction of this house, there is a new birth as the Chosen One is chosen! Jamie Potter vanquished Voldemort! This is the Boy-Who-Lived!" Dumbledore yelled.

* * *

What a fool! He had chosen the wrong one, and has put his faith and the world's faith on the shoulders of a little boy who is nothing compared to the other boy, my Chosen One! 

* * *

What Dumbledore had failed to notice, was that it was not light magic, but simply just a shield that happened to white and it wasn't pure magic, rather just a powerful one.

Harry has actually about 10 times more power than Jamie, who is average. It was just that Harry had used up a lot of his power, after all, he was still only 1 years old.

Harry had a lightning bolt scar on his hairline by his forehead, but is not really noticeable because of his unruly hair. This was formed by the killing curse. A hocrux was formed, when a piece of Voldemort's soul into the closest living thing to survive off of. Jamie's scar was formed by a piece of burning plaster which created the scar. It just happened to be a L. He kept the scar, even though it could be easily removed.


	3. Chapter 3

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-parseltounge-

4 YEARS LATER

Harry's P.O.V.

All Harry wished was that he could go to sleep now, but his mother had woke him up. And the reason why? To take care of Jamie. Lily had run upstairs to go get ready to look presentable to the press, and so had his father. Even Jamie had been dressed by his parents, in a rich fabric lined in red and gold silk. And not only that, they had seemed to forget about dressing Harry.

"Hungry!" Jamie babbled.

**Jamie is 5 years old, and still cannot speak properly. What a pathetic excuse of a brother and so called savior of the world. **

Harry sighed before reaching his hand to the cuboard to get the cereal for himself and Jamie to eat. Only he was not tall enough, since he was only 5 too.

He summoned the box just as Lily and James came down the stairs to the kitchen to see it.

Harry looked expectantly at his mother and father, waiting for the praise that they would always seem to give to Jamie.

"Good job son! I knew you were powerful!"

"Aw..my son is growing up to become a great little boy!"

They then grabbed Jamie out of the seat that Harry had put Jamie on, and started to cuddle him and praise him. Inside, Harry fumed.

And now, although Harry was a very smart little boy who knew why they always favored Jamie, he always blamed himself. He thought that he had to become stronger and more powerful as Jamie was. Then he would be known, not as the brother of the boy who lived. In order to become powerful, Harry would gain more knowledge. And that is why Harry seemed so smart and mature. Also, knowledge is power, to Harry. So he was advanced in magic and could do a lot of magic.

"Oh my! The guests will come soon for Jamie's little party! It's his birthday after all!" Lily exclaimed.

And so they carried Jamie off for his birthday party, while Harry was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, a box of cereal in his hands, himself forgotten.

**Of course that's what i had forgotten today! It's my birthday, or rather, Jamie's birthday. No wonder i was scolded this morning, i forgot to say happy birthday to my dear brother. **

Harr scowled, and ate a bowl of cereal.

Later that day...

There was a huge mound of presents in the middle of the living room, and everyone was gathered around there, wishing him, their savior, happy birthday. Jamie sat next to the pile of presents, smiling and opening presents while many pictures were being taken.

"Mommy, there's another broomstick! Get rid of my other one!" Jamie yelled.

Of course, Jamie would speak propertly in public, but at home he wouldn't.

In fact, Harry could even hear Jamie yell that in his room. Harry sat up, from his bed. **Now i can finally get my own broom, just from the trash can. Its a really good one, and Jamie got rid of it?**

Harry's room was the farthest away in Potter manor, next to the library. It had a bookshelf, a bed, desk, and dresser. That was it. There was nothing special in it that could of suggested there was a child living in there, for Harry didn't have any toys, except for the books, and the broomstick in the trash.

Harry closed his book, Magical Theory of Beginner's Charms, and slid it under his pillow as someone knocked on his door.

"May i come in, cub?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. Harry never really was loud, just very quiet.

Remus and Sirius came in, holding presents in their hands.

"Happy Birthday!" they both yelled, before shoving the gifts on the bed.

"Thank you, you guys are the first ones to say that to me all day."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Open them! Oh, i also brought up your other present's from downstairs, since you wouldn't go there," Remus said, before handing them to him.

Harry opened the ones from Remus and Sirius first.

Remus had given Harry a Beginner book on Spells, perfect for those first learning spells on a wand. Only, Harry was 5, but he was advanced enough to figure it out. Remus knew that Harry was that smart, but Sirius did not. And so Sirius had given Harry an actual toy! It was a mini snitch. Harry hugged them both, before glaring at his parent's presents and asking, "Were these presents here when you were with my parents shopping for the party?"

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"Well, that means they thought about my birthday, bought presents for me and Jamie, but forgot to throw me a party."

Harry frowned, before opening the present carefully. Harry always opened the presents carefully, because he had a lot of time to do that and was patient, unlike Jamie who had a ton of presents and no patience so he ripped them all open in 10 minutes flat.

It was a book, suitible for a 5 year old. A children's book, the Tales of Beetle the Bard. It was one that many parents told to their children, but Jamie had heard it and Harry had not. **I wonder why. They always tell stories to Jamie when he's in bed, but forget to tell stories to me. They used to tell stories to me, before the attack. **

"Thanks, but you guys should probably go downstairs before Jamie realizes that his two favorite uncles are missing."

They left, after hugging him, and Harry closed the door. Harry then returned to his book, because time was money. He could not waste time when he could learn more than Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-parseltounge-

hey you faithful readers of mine,

i just want to clarify a couple of things now. I am moving, and so during the summer i will be very bored. And so, i will at least update once a week (or twice). My chapters shouldn't be long. I have decided to put each chapter until hogwarts as an event (like halloween, birthday, gringotts, finding magical powers), but i will still have lots of chapters. I hate stories where there are a bunch of chapters because they put a little bit of one event and you have to wait another week for the other half of an event. So i was originally planning to put this in two parts, after the whole costume incident (down below, just read the story), but decided not to. but once school starts, i'm not sure. i might be able to update once a week, if im lucky and not swamped in school work. hopefully, by the end of summer i am planning on being in the part of the story where he is in his 2nd year at hogwarts. Also, if you guys are wondering about-

1. The Phoenix, Fawkes, why Harry is his chosen one: well, then, i cannot tell everything, but i will get to the part of that story once harry gets hedwig. you'll see why then.

2. If Harry is and or going to be light, dark, or grey: originally, most of the stories i've read is that he becomes light and would save the world that had forsaken him, blahblahblah. but i've recently thought, hey, his family forgets about him, Jamie will bully him in Hogwarts along with his friends, his family is ashamed about the house that he is in, in Hogwarts; Dumbledore manipulates people for the greater good, etc etc. If that much has happened, do you think that you would save the people who hurt you? So i would say that he is either dark, or grey. **Please reply if you want him dark or grey**.

3. What house he will be in?: **Well, please reply if you want Ravenclaw of Slytherin. **Those are my only choices, sorry.

4. Will Harry be powerful?: Well, i will make him powerful to overshine his brother, but most of the talents of him are actually natural. Not that i'm going to make him a prodigy or insanely powerful, just wait and see.

5. On the wait and see part of Harry will be powerful: He will discover his powers and talents at Gringotts through a blood test. Enough said, i don't want to spoil anything.

6. When the heck are Harry and Ginny going to meet?: In that case, i want Ginny to be either dark of grey along with Harry. But they would meet and start to fall in love after he rescues her from the Chamber of Secrets.

7. More about dear Dumbles shipping him off to the Dursleys: No, although there are many good stories about that, i just don't care for it, because the plot is mostly on abuse. Which i do not prefer, just like i do not prefer rated M. But this story is T, which might change to something lower. Also, Harry will not run away, get sent to an orphanage, be captured by death eaters, or be saved by some good hearted person. I won't do those stories where Harry turns totally dark and joins Voldie. Sorry!

I'm sorry readers if you wanted more spoilers, but that's that. I can't tell you anything else or there would be no surprises to you! Btw, these might change, so don't count on it. Please reply about the choices bold and underlined.

Thank you!

hrhgoldentrio3

P.S. i think i said that i don't like Ginny/Harry fanfics, but i realized this is just perfect. So maybe i did contradict myself, Note to self: change profile a bit

P.S.S. I now do not like my author name, because i don't like the goldentrio anymore. You'll see in the story MWAHAHAHA

AND NOW BACK TO THE STORY! :) :)

Halloween night, Potter Mansion.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Now everything just has to be perfect for our Boy-Who-Live's party!" Lily said.

"After all, he just saved us from You-know-who," James said.

**Another party, like his birthday party, which was mine too. And for celebration of him defeating someone who nobody around this stupid house can say his real name. What's even worse is that mother noticed that i don't come out socially, and so she wanted me out here to show off "another son". But yet, i'm not special as Jamie. **

Harry was waiting by the door, along with Jamie, to greet the guests. He had to have on a happy smile as if he wanted to be here, eating dinner, watching Jamie get fame, people forgetting my own name, etc.

Jamie, besides Harry, was dressed elegantly like his birthday party, in a silk white shirt, dress pants, and griffindor color robes. Harry was wearing a plain collored shirt, dress pants that were a little too big (but fastened with a belt), and plain black robes. The reason why Harry was wearing clothes that were a bit big was because they were Jamie's hand-me-downs. And, also because Jamie was more on the chunky side, due to him given second portions and a lot of fatty foods. He got that because mother and father would do anything for Jamie, and if Jamie wanted food, he got food.

Harry, on the other hand, was quiet skinny and quiet. He was starved, but when you compared the two twins together it looked like it. Harry was slimmer and looked more gentle and mature, while Jamie looked his age, or sometimes, half his age.

He got to sit on a fancy chair while Harry was standing, as he had been for 15 minutes waiting for the guests. He had asked his mother if he could have a chair, but she said that you shouldn't greet people sitting down. And Jamie is sitting on a chair, while mother walked passed and only passed critism onto Harry.

"Harry, stand up straight and do not looked bored," was all that mother had said.

As soon as the guests started arriving, Harry saw how the rest of the night was going to be. When the guests arrived, mother and father opened the door, greeted, then introduced Jamie. Jamie, would shake their hands with a smile showing how he enjoyed the fame, and the guests would always gush and praise their little savior. When they got to Harry, the "other boy standing next to the BWL", they gave him a strange look but some shook his hand anyway. They didn't know who he was and his name, since his parents had conveniently forgot to introduce their other son.

After all the guests came, then they mingled and talked to everyone and the star of the party, Jamie.

Harry was sitting on a couch by himself, next to Jamie. People who talked to Jamie would either ignore him, or ask him a couple questions before leaving or talking again to Jamie. As if Jamie were more interesting. Some questions were quite like this:

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"Are you Jamie's little friend?"

"I didn't know that you had the wonderful Jamie as your brother?"

"In fact, i didn't even know that the Potter's had twins!"

"But, in fact, you could see that he looks like James and Jamie looks like Lily."

"Yes, Lily has such wonderful red hair. And look! Jamie has it too!"

Mostly, the questions branched off to either mother, father, or Jamie before they completely didn't even talk about Harry, who they were talking to.

So Harry just excused himself to the bathroom and sat there until dinner, which was a wait of only 5 minutes. Thankfully, no one had to use the bathroom, because they hadn't eaten yet. But there were many other bathrooms in the whole mansion, so no worries.

As soon as dinner time came, Harry went out and was going to sit down at his regular seat next to father, but found Jamie next to it. Perplexed, Harry recalled from "Noble Pureblood Traditions" that the heir (Harry) would sit to the right of the current Head of the family. And the younger next to the heir, with the wife to the left of the Head.

Harry fumed, because father was wrongly ignoring pureblood traditions because Jamie wanted to sit there because it was Jamie's party. Doing so would be a disgrace to the family name. The only person who noticed was Uncle Sirius, because he was Harry's godfather and was the only one besides James and Lily who knew Harry was heir and firstborn. The guests and other purebloods did not notice, because they thought that Jamie was heir, since he was BWL and every celebration would sit there.

Dinner was fine, nobody talked to Harry at all, and Harry didn't talk to anybody at all, so nobody was communicating with him. Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius couldn't because they were not even close to Harry and they were talking to other people, because Uncle Sirius was pureblood and Uncle Remus would just talk.

Then came the time for present opening, in which Harry cringed at. Harry disliked the way his brother would tear and rip open the presents, play with them for a couple weeks, and throw them away if there was something else like a newer model or somethings greater of more expensive.

Jamie got a ton of stuff, but Harry turned his head away and thought of other things.

**I do not need some silly games or toys. Besides, i should not be jealous and i could get them later, like that Cleansweep that Jamie threw away at his birthday. Besides, the only thing i would really want are some books, but they are too easy for me, and hard for Jamie, so he just stuffs them in his play room. He gets two rooms! But, the library technically counts as one of my rooms because i'm the only one to go in there. Father and Jamie do not like reading "old dusty books", but mother loves reading and is smart. But Jamie and father take up a lot of her time. **

Anyway, it was done soon.

"I wanna go trick treating mommy!" Jamie suddenly yelled.

"Sweetie, i was planning something else because guests can't go trick or treating with you," mother said.

"Lily, let Jamie go. I'll take you, and your mother will watch the guests." Father reasoned.

Harry subtly scooched over to father and looked up with him, but he was holding Jamie's hand and was going upstairs. Harry followed, because he had hoped father would take him trick or treating too. As he passed Jamie's big red and gold room, he saw a king's costume on his bed. Harry ran to his own room, hoping that mother had bought him one too. But dissapointment showed on Harry's face when he saw only how his room looked like before, as always. Harry walked down to the party, and saw Jamie there, dressed as a king. A king is exactly how people viewed Jamie as. Harry decided that he didn't like kings.

Harry stood next to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Harry looked that them, "Hi," Harry said.

"Hello cub," Uncle Sirius said.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to go soon to go trick or treating," Uncle Remus said.

"Where's your costume?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"Mother didn't buy me one. Have fun with Jamie and father then," Harry replied.

"No cub, you are coming with us! We'll make you a costume!" Uncle Sirius exclaimed.

"You always want to do something like that. But how can we make one in a couple of seconds?" Uncle Remus reasoned.

"Mother had a costume for Jamie last year. It was a lion costume, but it'll fit because he's bigger. I'll use it, in fact, usually i never go trick or treating or i use Jamie's old one. They don't notice," Harry said. Harry ran upstairs to get it. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, and sighed.

Harry sneaked into Jamie's room, and got the lion from the back of the closet. Harry was surprised that Jamie didn't throw it out. It fit him, just right. Harry walked downstairs and grabbed a bag for candy from Uncle Remus, and left out the door with all of them. Harry was mad at his parents forgetting about him and remembering Jamie, but Harry had fun with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, and got a lot of candy. The one thing that Harry liked was that people didn't know who the king was, except for the wizards around (they went to a more residential area because there werent a lot of homes around Potter Mansion). In fact, they went to the Godric's Hollow community and there were a lot of muggles. They didn't know who the king was or who Jamie Potter was, so they both got even portions. Jamie didn't even notice Harry's costume, and when they got home, mother didn't remember that she didn't get Harry a costume.


	5. Chapter 5

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-pareltounge-

Hey again!

i've gotten a lot of replies, but the majority of them said...

1. Harry should be...grey! or gray (how do you spell it?)

2. Harry should be in...Ravenclaw!

Ok, sorry for those other readers who wanted him in slytherin, or harry as dark, but this story will still be awesome. And there's a lot of reasons why i like these choices. Harry should be grey because he can make his own choices and not follow a certain catogory. He wouldn't be light (the Potters and Dumbledore), and he wouldn't be dark (Voldie is just some "dork lord" who tortures and kills people to look powerful.

Harry should be in Ravenclaw. 1. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff weren't any choices. 2. He is really smart 3. If he wouldn't really fit in with slytherin because he is still a Potter, although he is ambitious and can be sneaky and sly.

Thanks!

hrhgoldentrio3

Christmas Eve, Potter Mansion 1 year later (Jamie and Harry are both 6, i kinda skipped a year because of the wand thing, they wouldn't be training until they were 6. 5 is too young for them to use a wand. You'll see about this wand thing later)

Harry's P.O.V.

"I can't wait to open all these presents!" Jamie yelled, looking at his huge stack that wouldn't even fit under the tree.

Harry scowled at Jamie before looking at the stack, trying to find his own presents. He couldn't see it. **Maybe mother and father put them there first, and then Jamie's presents got put on top. So they are just on the bottom? Or maybe they forgot? They have never forgotten Christmas for some reason, but always forgotten about me on other holidays. **

Harry walked over to his mother and father, who were sitting on the couch and smiling. The Potter family had just eaten a large meal and were going to bed soon.

"Mother, are my presents on the bottom?" Harry innocently asked.

Father glanced at mother, and mother smiled. "Of course they are! You'll see tomorrow morning! Now Jamie, Harry, go to bed and don't wake up too early!"

Harry sighed, relieved, before going upstairs to his room.

Regular P.O.V.

"Lily, you did buy the presents for both of the boys, right?" James asked.

"I thought i did, when we went shopping for Christmas. Or maybe we only picked up Jamie's presents. What should we do?" Lily replied.

"We can't let Harry know. He would get jealous of Jamie. And do you remember what Dumbledore said?"

"That if Harry gets jealous of Jamie in any way, he might dislike Jamie and cause problems and be a distraction? Didn't he also say that something else may happen?"

"I think it was something like he would stray from the path. No idea what that means. Lily, just stay here and I will run out and buy somethings for Harry. I'm sure some stores are open at 8?"

"Bye James."

Stray from the path meant Harry straying from the path of light. The Potters didn't know it, but what they thought they were doing right was actually causing what they dread with Harry.

Christmas Morning

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry woke up, from the sounds of Jamies heavy steps going down the hall and down the stairs. Of course, Jamie would be so eager to open his presents and comepletely disregard the fact that mother and father said not to wake up too early. It was only 5:30, but Harry could hear mother and father getting up. If he wasn't down there, they would either not notice it, or yell at Harry for making Jamie wait.

So Harry ran downstairs too. When he got downstairs, he saw Jamie ripping open presents already and mother and father recording what he got from people to write thank you cards. **Thank you cards are a waste of time because I never get anything outside from the family so i would just say thank you. The only people i write thank you cards for are Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. Besides, mother and father wouldn't record it and i would have to. **

Harry brushed Jamie's presents on the side (Jamie didn't notice) to get his presents that he thought were on the bottom. They were there, but little did he know that mother and father put them under last night, because they had forgotten. Harry found 4 from his parents and 1 each from Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius.

Harry sat down on the couch, since no one was near there, and carefully opened the 4 from his parents. The first present was long, and inside was a stick of wood. Which, of course, Harry knew was a wand. Jamie got one too, but he didn't know how important it was. Harry was overjoyed. **Now that I have my own wand, except that it's only a practice wand for children under 10, I could practice some of the simple spells. I'll wait another year or two for Hogwarts 1st year spells. **The other presents were a set of robes that actually fit him, but gryffindor colors. A book on magical creatures (much like stories on unicorns and fairies in the muggle world), and bunch of candy from Honeydukes. Harry was pleased about what he got from his parents, except the gryffindor colors (personally he thought that mother and father shouldn't judge Harry being in that house because he was a Potter), and the fact that Jamie probably got twice as much presents.

The one from Uncle Remus was another book, one that he hadn't found anywhere in the Potter library because it was a muggle book. It was considered a childrens book, easy for Harry, but Harry wanted to learn more about muggle literature. It was about Romeo and Juliet, only in kids form. But there was another book, the real story.

Uncle Sirius got Harry a joke set, since the Mauraders loved pranks and such. Harry knew that he wanted to prank Jamie, but mother and father were so protective of him. So he would prank his Uncles.

Harry carried these upstairs, since it wasn't a lot to carry to begin with. Then he went back downstairs and waited for Jamie to finish, and then he could finally eat. He wouldn't get his own cereal or breakfast today, because there was a Christmas morning breakfast each year also. It was delicious.

While at the dinner table, father stood up for an announcement.

"Jamie, and Harry, you both got practice aka training wands so you could train. Jamie will get lessons from Dumbledore, and I will teach Harry some spells."

**Lucky Jamie got to get taught by someone actually qualified, and father is going to teach me. I wonder why i couldn't just join Jamie in the lessons? But in a way, it's good because i don't care for Dumbledore, he also doesn't pay attention to me either. **

"Daddy, when will i learn stuff?" Jamie asked, which sounded stupid because he wouldn't learn stuff, he would learn spells and defence and other things.

"You will start lessons after New Years, Jamie. But I don't want you fooling around with a wand yet, unless we watch you, so i'll have to keep it until then Jamie," father replied.

"But, but, that's no fair! Harry gets to keep his!" Jamie yelled. Every one looked at Harry, so he said, "I'll give you mine too father."

So after they were done eating Jamie gave his wand back and Harry ran up to give his back.

**That's no fair, i know perfectly how to use a wand without "fooling around with it and injuring me or other people". If Jamie hadn't said that, then i would of been able to practice before lessons with father and impress him. **

But Harry had to admit, it wasn't the greatest Christmas, but at least he got presents. So he went up to write thank you cards to Uncle Remus and Sirius, unlike Jamie who had mother do it herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-parseltounge-

Hey readers,

I just realized:

1. Harry and Jamie get a training wand when they are 6? Well, it's ok, they are for children 6 or above. Most pureblood-ish (Lily is a muggle!) families start with private lessons or tutors. So, i think it's ok, but they would only cover simple 1st or 2nd year spells over the 4 years because they think that Harry won't be able to do anything more than that. Jamie will learn simple 1st year spells too, but not as much as Harry because Jamie is slow, while Harry learns fast. Jamie would also get taught a couple of defensive spells for safety of the BWL.

2. Harry looks like he is far ahead, but he really isn't that much. Even though he knows a lot about magic doesn't mean he could do the spells, or can understand all of it. Afterall, he is still 6 years old. Just like that Shakespeare book, he would read the kid version and the real version later, when his is about 13-15 or so, so he could compare.

Oh, the next chapter something exciting is going to happen!

Btw, even though it's Harry's point of view, i decided on writing Harry instead of I or mine. Just easier. But the thoughts will be I.

Thanks,

hrhgoldentrio3

Day after New Years (aka Jan. 2)

Harry's P.O.V.

Finally the day was here! The day where Harry could finally train. Of course, Harry could train by himself anytime with his new wand, but it would be easier learning from a person and not from books. But Harry knew some spells, but then again he just knew the name, and origin. He didn't know the wand movement, how to pronounce it, etc. Harry also has studied some books on the theory of magic, and got most of it. Harry was the one who was looking the most forward to it, because Harry never really did anything exciting like Jamie did. Jamie did fun stuff all the time and had lots of stuff and time to play. Harry was busy reading and learning.

But Harry did try out Jamie's old broom, and found that he was a natural. One time when Sirius and Remus were over, he heard Sirius saying that Harry had his dad's talent, while Jamie didn't have that much. Harry never flew around when Jamie was, because he was afraid that he might get yelled at because it was, afterall, Jamie's old broom. Not that he cared at all.

Harry ran downstairs and poured himself some cereal, before getting ready fast before Jamie was even up. Harry was rushing because he was so excited about it. After he was finished, he went to his room and took out a book of spells that his mom had. He looked at some spells that he wished to cover this year. And even though some may not be 1st of 2nd year, he wanted to try some prank ones, like color changing or hexes.

_alohomora (opens uncharmed doors)_

_expelliarmus (disarming charm)_

_furnunculus (causes target to become covered in boils)_

_windgardium leviosa (levitation charm)_

_locomotor (lifts/rises things)_

_locomotor mortis (leg locker curse)_

_lumos (light)_

_nox (counter of lumos)_

_petrificus totalus (full body bind)_

_reparo (fixes things)_

_rictusempra (tickling charm)_

_scourgify (scouring charm)_

_silencio (silencing charm)_

_stupefy (stunning spell)_

Harry knew that some of these spells were advanced, not even 1st year spells, but he figured that he needed these spells. They were practical, and useful to use.

As soon as Jamie was finally done eating and getting dressed by mother, he went downstairs along with Harry to greet Dumbledore. Dumbledore was there, with that twinkle that Harry always found annoying. He wondered if it was a spell or something.

"Hello Jamie," Dumbledore said politely.

Harry glared at him and gave a small cough to announce his presence.

"And..Harry," Dumbledore said after.

"Ok, so Dumbledore will teach Jamie in Jamie's room, and I will teach Harry in Harry's room," father said.

Harry shrugged. He didn't care if Jamie, who was the BWL, coincidently was being taught by a famed wizard, when Harry was being taught by his dad. Wouldn't it be better if Dumbledore taught both of them. You see, Harry actually had logic, unlike some other people. Plus, if father didn't have to teach Harry, father might as well get a job. Harry knew that his father came from a pureblood family, and knew that he had inheirited a lot of money from his dead parents, who Harry and Jamie never saw. It would be nice if father got a job so he wouldn't stay at home all the time, with Jamie. Father couldn't rely on that money all the time. But somehow Harry knew that his parent's were very concerned about Jamie's safety, so they would always stay with him. Pity for Jamie, he wouldn't be able to handle not having his parents around in Hogwarts, unless mother gets a job there, like she always wanted to. Which would probably happen, just for Jamie.

Anyway, back to the current topic. Father handed Jamie and Harry back their wands. Since Harry finally got his wand back, he could examine it thoroughly. It seemed like just a plain white stick. "Professor Dumbledore, how could a training wand such as this suit all types of wizards? I mean, the wand chooses the wizard, not the wizard chooses the wand," Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked startled at first about the politeness and maturity in Harry's voice, and the fact about that question. It was a good point, and Dumbledore himself hadn't asked about why training wands worked like that.

"Harry, the wand seems to be a neutral wand, meaning it fits all types, so it doesn't matter what type of person you are," Dumbledore replied, even though he had just guessed that.

**So Dumbledore is saying that, even though he seems uncertain? **

Harry left with father and Jamie left with Dumbledore. Father followed Harry to Harry's room, since it seemed like father didn't even know where Harry's room was, which was, of course, next to the library.

"Ok," said father, when they sat on Harry's bed. Harry could tell that father was shocked at how clean his room was. Jamie's room was never like that. He always had the house elves clean up anyway, but Harry liked putting everything away himself, because he had a place for everything in his room.

"So, the first spell that we are going to learn is the levitation spell. So, basically it levitates objects with your wand," fathe said.

Harry just stared at him.

"I almost forgot, the incantation is _wingardium leviosa, _and the movement is swish and flick," father said, demonstrating.

"So what do I lift up?" Harry asked. Although he knew that most beginners lift up feathers, he just wanted to annoy his father. Obviously father wasn't well prepared, because he didn't say everything about the spell, and had to be reminded about the incatation and movement.

Plus father didn't even have a feather.

"Well, you are supposed to levitate a feather, but I left it downstairs. Try a quill," father said. He handed Harry a quill, who put it on his desk to levitate.

"_Wingardium leviosa!"_ Harry said. It fluttered a bit, then got lifted higher and higher as Harry's wand rose. It rose up to 2 feet for 20 seconds, before Harry dropped it.

Harry looked at his father and said, "I did it father!" Harry thought that he would expect praise, because from what he could tell, not that many 1st years could do it, especially since most of them didn't pronounce it correctly. His father didn't even tell him that the gar in wingardiun was supposed to be long and more pronounced. Oh well.

And all that father said was, "Ok, well now try again some more, then we would be done."

So as Harry was going to try again, something in his gut told him, "Don't even try to impress him, because he won't care. Don't show off your powers yet."

Harry grinned. He got it, it was like hide and go seek. You hide, then later surprise the person who is it (well, maybe not suprise, but Harry liked to surprise people by hiding in impossible places). So, Harry hides his powers, then suprises everyone later to show them that he is powerful like Jamie. Plus Harry didn't want to be a show off. Well, he didn't have to hide all of his powers, just whenever his parents or Dumbledore is around.

So Harry tried it again, but this time made it only rise up to 6 inches for 10 seconds. And he tried again, and again, and again...

"Ok, you are done Harry," said father. Harry was surprised that father didn't take back his wand, maybe father forgot.

As soon as they got out Harry could hear Jamie coming down the hall and rushing into father's arms, exclaiming, "Daddy! I made the feather float!"

Father smiled, and asked Dumbledore for more details.

"Well, young Jamie here got it on his first try. He levitated it 2 or 3 inches, for a couple of seconds or so. All in all, a lot to expect from the BWL."

**So what, I levitated it too, and what praise did i get? And I levitated a quill and that's a lot heavier than a feather that is really light. Not that anyone would care if i did, they just wouldn't know. I wouldn't tell anyone, i don't need too, and father won't. He didn't even tell Dumbledore, and Dumbledore didn't even ask how my lessons went!**

Father collected Jamie's wand, and for once it seemed like Jamie wouldn't say "oh it's not fair that Harry gets to keep his wand!" They didn't even notice him, which he found good because he very much wanted to keep his wand to practice.

But he had 4 years to practice anyway, but during those 4 years he also wanted to study other things rather than just some spells.


	7. Chapter 7

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-parseltounge-

Hey readers,

This is the chapter that i have been waiting for (besides when he starts Hogwarts and all that). Harry discovers his powers!

Just for you information, I am trying to make Harry powerful, but not that powerful. So I gave him a bit of abilities. I wanted a lot more, but that's it.

Read the chapter to find out what powers he has!

Thanks,

hrhgoldentrio3

Jan. 4

Harry's P.O.V.

Today Harry was expecting to be an ordinary day, and he hoped he would be able to play Quidditch by himself.

And maybe Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus would show up. Which they did.

When they came in the morning, Harry was happy to see them. He wanted to tell them all about his lessons with father. What Harry didn't expect was Jamie to come up running to them and hog all the attention. About his lessons.

But didn't Jamie already get enough attention from mother and father and from Dumbledore?

"...and Dumbledore said that it was great! He said I was powerful-er than other people my age!" Jamie shouted.

Hello Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus! Guess what happened at my lessons?" Harry asked quickly, before Jamie could but in.

"What happened, cub?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"Well, we were doing the levitation charm, and on my first try-" Harry said, but Jamie had cut him off to loudly yell, "I want a present because of my good lessons and because it's new years!"

"Jamie, it's not polite to interrupt other peoples' conversations," Uncle Remus said, scolding Jamie.

"Moony, but he didn't unterrupt anyway, he was telling his story, but Harry interrupted!" father reasoned.

"But Jamie was done telling his-" Harry said.

"Let's go get a present for Jamie! Afterall, he did accomplish an incredible feat," mother boasted.

So they got ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry realized that mother hadn't mentioned anything about getting a present for Harry! Harry scowled, before laying his eyes on a recent book he was reading about Goblins and Gringotts. The curious thing is that Harry had never been to Gringotts.

One of the more interesting things about the book is that it tells you all about Gringotts. But not all of it's security secrets, for security reasons of course. But Harry remembered reading last about inheritances.

"A simple blood test is all that is required to find out what you are heir to, what powers you have or inherit, and your family blood line. The cost is 12 galleons, mostly used by purebloods."

That sounded interesting, but Harry knew he had 6 galleons of allowance saved up. It wasn't fair, Jamie always got presents and Harry never did, if he wanted something (besides clothes) he or his Uncles had to buy it for him.

Harry brightened. **I could ask Uncle Sirius, because Uncle Remus doesn't have money, to pay for it for my present. It's only fair, because I know Jamie wantes a mini Quidditch set, which is about 20 galleons. **

So they left by floo to Diagon Alley.

While they were heading towards a Quidditch and Supplies shop, Harry could see a huge crowd of Jamie's fans coming their way. So Harry asked Uncle Sirius, "Uncle, do you think that I could get a present too?"

Uncle Sirius was taken aback. "Do you mean that your parents weren't going to buy you a present, even though they are buying one for Jamie?"

Harry replied, "Yes, mother said let's get a present for Jamie. Anyway, don't bother mother or father they won't see why I need a present anyway. Plus, reporters and a crowd of fans all for Jamie is heading this way, and you know how I don't like crowds."

And so Uncle Sirius (who looked angered, probably at Harry's parents), told father and mother he was going to run an errand with Harry.

"But why are you taking Harry?" father asked.

"Well, he wanted to come and he is my godson after all," Uncle Sirius replied.

"I don't care because errands are boring and I want to get my presents now!" Jamie whined.

Sensing that his parents didn't care because Jamie was getting an interview right now, Harry tugged on Uncle Sirius's arm.

"We'll be right back. He wants a present," Uncle Sirius whispered to Uncle Remus, who nodded and headed with Jamie and his parents.

Uncle Sirius asked Harry what he wanted for his present.

"Well, I want to go to Gringotts first," Harry said.

"Oh, so you can take out some moeny? I can pay for it Harry, my treat," Uncle Sirius replied.

"What money? I never knew I had an account at Gringotts. Whenever I spend money, it's usually my allowance. But I don't get a lot of allowance anyway, so I never buy anything," Harry said, confused.

"Don't worry, cub, I will pay for it. I;ll ask your father to either raise your allowance or give you a key so you may access your Potter vault."

"Ok, but we are still going to Gringotts. The reason why is that I was reading a book on Goblins and Gringotts, and I want to take an inheritance test. And I've never been to Gringotts before," Harry explained.

"What for? You know what you are heir to."

"I want to learn any powers or abilities I have," Harry said.

Sirius thought to himself this was weird, for a present, but it's what Harry wants. Harry is always knowledgable and wantes to be powerful. Partly because of having Jamie, the BWL, as his brother. Sirius decided that he would also buy Harry something else for a present.

When they entered Gringotts, Harry nodded, bowed, or smiled to the Goblins. The Goblins, who usually never smile and only greet people by bowing, smiled or greeted him back. When Harry and his Uncle Sirius got to a teller goblin, Harry said, "Good day Griphook."

"Hello, and state your business," Griphook replied.

"My name is Harry Potter and I would like to take an inheritance test."

"Certainly Mr. Potter. Right this way." Griphook led Harry and Uncle Sirius to an office.

When Griphook was leaving, Harry said, "Thank you Griphook, and may your riches overflow."

Griphook smiled and said, "May your vault overflow too, Mr. Potter."

Uncle Sirius gaped at Harry, who merely replied, "It is good Goblin manners."

"Ah, hello Mr. Potter," the Goblin at the desk said.

"Hello too, Mr. Robuk. I am here to take an inheritance test."

"Fine, very well," Robuk brought a heav looking scroll, "Put a drop of blood anywhere on this scrool, and come back in 30 minutes." Harry got handed a small knife. Harry made a small cut on his finger, and touched it to the scroll. It was instantly healed.

"Thank you Robuk, we will be back," Harry replied.

They exited Gringotts, and Uncle Sirius said, "Well, I don't want to go back to your parents for 30 minutes. I will buy you a present."

Harry tried to refuse but gave in when they went to Flourish and Botts.

Harry picked out a Care for Magical Creatures Book and Uncle Sirius paid. They had 15 minutes to spare, so Uncle Sirius bought him a chocolate and strawberry ice cream with chopped nuts. Uncle Sirius had coffee and mint.

They went back to Gringotts, and entered back into Robuk's office.

"Mr. Potter, this inheritance, or blood test, is finished. I shall leave you the scroll. The cost is 12 galleons. You may stay to look at it if you want.

Uncle Sirius paid, and Harry opened the scroll. It like like this.

Mr. Harry James Potter, 6

Son of:

James Potter

Lily Potter nee Evans

Godfather:

Sirius Orion Black

Heir:

Potter Fortune (full)

Potter Properties and Estates (partly)

Evan Fortune (partly)

Evan Properties and Estates (none)

Black Fortune (none)

Black Properties and Estates (partly)

Gryffindor Fortune (full)

Gryffindor Properties and estates (partly)

Ravenclaw Fortune (full)

Ravenclaw Properties and Estates (partly)

Powers or Abilities: Levels 1: beginner 2: trainee 3: intermediate 4: master 5: Prodigy Those underlined: level cannot be changed.

Occlumens lv. 2

Legilimens lv. 2

Parseltounge lv. 4

Fire elemental lv. 1

Wandless lv. 2

Animagus lv. 1

Metamorphmagus lv. 1

Uncle Sirius, who had also been reading it with Harry, looked surprised.

"Uncle, where did I get all of this from?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose James is the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw because he is pureblood and is the last one, so when he dies or gives up the title to you, his heir, then you accept the title and get it. Um, I think that your mother gives you her Evan fortune once she gives it up or dies, and her sister has the other part. You probably get none of the Estates though. Your father would give you the Potter fortune once he is dead or gives up the title, you get it in full, because you are heir and so Jamie doesn't get any. But it seems that you only get part of the Properties and Estates. Probably for Jamie or someone else. And last of all, in my will I left the fortune to someone else and the Black Library to you, which you could get with my permission or if I die." Uncle Sirius explained.

"Oh, so I don't get anything until someone dies or gives it up?"

"I suppose. Well, that sucks. But, you do get your part of the Potter fortune as your inheritance, you just don't get full control over it. And, what about all your Powers and Abilities?" Uncle Sirius questioned Harry.

Harry replied, as dumbfounded as Uncle Sirius, "Not a clue. I know father, you, and...the rat were animagus's, so then I must of gotten that from dad. Metamorphmagus could also be from father's side, afterall, most of this could come from father, the Potter family is old and ancient."

Uncle Sirius didn't ask Harry any more questions, which was fine. Harry had to think about these new powers. Of course, he knew what all of them were, but a fire elemental? metamorphmagus? those were rare. Plus, he would have to look up the levels and see what he could do.

They walked out of Robuk's office, to find father, mother, Jamie, and Uncle Remus at Gringotts. Apparently, Jamie wanted to see the Potter vault.

"Daddy! I want to see how much money we have in our vault!" Jamie whined.

"Ugh, this line is taking forever! Budge up! Boy-Who-Lived is impatient!" father said.

"Jamie, James, there are other people in line and it's not fair to cut in front just because Jamie is the BWL," Uncle Remus explained.

Harry scooted off to the side with Uncle Sirius to another goblin. "I apoligize for my families' behavior," Harry said.

"No worry's this ought to teach them a lesson, Mr. Potter," the Goblin replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-parseltounge-

Hey readers!

I've been reading, or I should say, re-reading the Harry Potter series. I swear i've read them over 3 times already! Well, i've done so and looked for some improvements for my stories. I will still kind of follow the storyline, with 1st year and the rest of the years, except Harry won't have the same friends or hang in the same crowd because he will be in Ravenclaw. Don't worry, this will still be a Harry/Ginny story, but not until later.

By the way, chapter 7 was not a cliffy, I hate those, I just didn't have time and posted it anyway.

After I make Harry learn potions, transfiguration, herbology, astronomy, care of magical creatures, charms, DADA, muggle studies, arithmancy, ancient runes, and history of magic, then I will skip ahead to Harry's Hogwart years.

Sorry if I don't post as much as before, or the chapters are too short (i've gotten some complaints about the chapters are too short and such), but because it is summer I am busy with homework and summer school.

Oh, and if you have noticed that I don't have any favorite stories or authors on my profile, I will soon.

Thanks,

hrhgoldentrio3

Harry's P.O.V.

Well, after talking to that Goblin, Harry and his Uncle Sirius waited outside of Gringotts. Then Jamie, Uncle Remus, father, and mother finally came out.

Jamie seemed excited after seeing the gold in the Potter vault.

"Cool Daddy! I never knew you had sooo much money! When will I get all of it?" Jamie said, his expression greedy.

"Er, sorry Jamie, but Harry here gets it when I die," father mumbled.

"But that's not fair! How come I don't get it? Why Harry? I'm the BWL!" Jamie whined.

Harry sighed. "I get the Potter fortune because i'm first born, even though we are twins. It is by Pureblood society rules Jamie. So you can't take my title of heir anyway, unless I die."

Jamie looked a little confused about it, but Harry was pleased. He had something Jamie didn't have, and there was no way he could take it away from him! Unless he mysteriously dies early and Jamie gets it, which wouldn't happen...

They went home.

January 6th

Harry's P.O.V.

Today was lessons day. Harry and Jamie got it twice a week. But Harry thought they weren't learning enough. Their first lesson was only 15 minutes! With no homework!

So, of course, Harry practiced between the 2 lessons, for the levitation charm because father forgot to take Harry's wand.

When Dumbledore came, before they separated to different lessons, Harry asked, "Dumbledore, sir, do you know anything about fire elementals?" Harry put on an innocent look. He didn't want to look suspicious on why a 6 year old was asking that. But of course, Harry was a fire elemental, and therefore curious about his abilities. Only Uncle Sirius and Remus knew what happened in Gringotts. Harry half expected Dumbledore to ignore him. Dumbledore never paid attention to Harry before, why now?

"Well, it's when you have control over fire, Harry. I am one myself, and am one of the few."

"Do you have a phoenix?" Harry asked. He had read in the care of magical creatures book that phoenixes hardly ever bond as a familiar, and if so, to fire elementals.

"Yes, and his name is Fawkes."

"I want a phoenix! And I want fire powers too!" Jamie cried.

Dumbledore took Jamie away at this point for his lessons, and father went with Harry for his lessons. Harry smirked. He could imagine Dumbledore calmly telling Jamie that fire elementals are born, not made, and also that phoenixes are rare. Harry mentally decided to wait on his fire powers until he got a phoenix.

"So!" father said once they were in Harry's room, "I guess we should review the levitation spell and go over another spell."

So Harry did the levitation spell, again, and again, and again, until father was satisfied with Harry's progress. "Good, although you should levitate something heavier than a quill next time."

Harry hadn't tried to impress father, he tried to keep his knowledge and power at average instead of doing tough magic for a 6 year old.

"Let's see, what spell should we do now?" father asked, more to himself than to Harry.

"You mean you don't have any lesson's planned?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course. Maybe we should move on to transfiguration. Afterall, it was my best subject."

Harry turned his full attention on learning the spell. He hadn't known he would learn other things besides spells. There's more to magic than waving your wand around. Harry wanted to learn potions, herbology, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, charms, DADA, muggle studies, astronomy, arithmancy, ancient runes, and history of magic. He wanted not just to learn one subject just because of Jamie, he wanted to learn what he would in Hogwarts. But he knew father wouldn't teach him everything, only what Jamie should know which isn't a lot anyway.

"The first thing in transfiguration I learned was to turn a match into a needle," father said. Then he explained about the theory and such and made Harry take notes. Harry grinned. It seemed like his father could actually teach him, just like a teacher, instead of the last lesson where Harry was given a spell without any explanation or notes. Transfiguration was father's best subject.

Father handed Harry a needle. Harry looked hard at the needle, concentrated, and said the spell.

At first, it seemed like nothing happened. But when Harry looked closer, he saw that it wasn't a full needle, but it was at least silver and pointy.

"Good, good. Now try some more times and we are done." Harry tried 5 more times before it became a needle and they walked outside to meet Dumbledore and Jamie.

"Hey Daddy! I had fun, we did the floating spell, but I was bored of it and I tried to turn a match into a needle!" Jamie said, looking quite proud of himself.

Dumbledore chuckled. "What Jamie did was practice the levitation charm a little more. It was like last time, and we tried a quill. It shook, but didn't rise. Jamie said he was bored and wanted a new spell, so we did some transfiguration but he didn't turn it into a needle."

Father replied, "Yes we did the same thing but Harry's match turned into a needle after a couple of tries." Harry expected praise from Dumbledore, but it seemed that he ignored it.

When Dumbledore left, father took away Jamie's wand, but forgot (again) to take Harry's.

So that night Harry decided to practice. No one would see him using a wand and scold him, they hardly ever went to his room anyway.

"_Wingardium leviosa!_" Harry said, pointing his wand at a book, which was levitated. Harry was delighted, what else could he lift?

So Harry decided to test how much weight he could lift. He lifted these items: 3 books, his bookshelf, his dresser, and finally his own bed.

Harry felt completely exhausted, but he still wanted to practice transfiguration. Harry took out a match he got from a house elf. All he had to do was call out for a house-elf and they would appear and do what he wanted. Harry attempted to turn the match into a needle, but didn't get it until his 2nd try. Then he remembered something in a book at the Potter library.

"Not only does transfiguration require a lot of effort, concentration, and power, you also need to use your imagination. It is proven that your performance increases if you actually imagine the object turning into another object. You can't just wave your wand and expect it to happen, you need to believe and imagine that it could happen."

Harry decided to remember for the next lessons that excerpt. It seemed pretty handy. Harry was tired, so he hid his wand under the bed behind some books, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

February 14th

Harry's P.O.V.

More than a month had gone by, and with 15 minute lessons twice a week with no homework, Harry felt he hadn't really learned anything, partly because he needed a qualified teacher. All he had covered was the levitation spell, turning a match into a needle, and the leg locker curse.

Harry felt that in lessons he was doing fairly well, but Jamie was, well, average. Or maybe below average. And Harry could go ahead in the lessons, he could only be taught what Jamie was being taught. Other wise, Jamie would get jealous of Harry.

But since today was Valentines day, Jamie wanted a present. It seemed that on every holiday or occasion Jamie "needed" a present.

Harry was actually glad that Jamie wanted a present, because then he could get a potions kit today. But Uncles Sirius and Remus weren't coming, so Harry had to use his allowance, which he had saved up.

13 galleons should be enough, he only needed basic potion ingrediants, a cauldron, a set of vials and scales.

"Are we going now? Because now I want to get some more presents. What about Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus?" Jamie said.

"They are busy today. So it'll just be the 3, er, 4 of us today," father replied.

Harry was angry. Had he forgotten that there was another son in the family?

They used the floo to get there, and Harry quietly asked his mother, "Mother, can I get a potions kit?" Harry waited for a reply. He had asked his mother because he knew that she would be delighted that one of her sons was interested in potions. Harry had remembered vaguely that mother was pretty good at potions.

"Of course, Harry. Why do you need one though?" mother asked.

"Oh I just wanted to learn a bit more about potions. Just vials, ingrediants, scales, and a cauldron."

They separated, father taking Jamie to look at Quidditch stuff.

"You don't mind, mother?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, I don't really care about looking at brooms," she replied kindly.

They bought a pewter cauldron, a nice set of scales to weigh potion ingrediants, and glass vials. Harry was surprised that his mother bought them, he never had he buy him anything else before, besides clothes.

Harry went to the Apothecary for the first time. He thought it smelled funny, but was interesting. He got basic potion ingrediants there.

They met up with father and Jamie, who had a lot of presents, then went home. When they went home, Harry asked mother if he could have another room to brew potions. She agreed, but then Jamie whined,"I want another room too!". To which Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Of course he wants another room, but for what? He won't have any use to it and he has the biggest room already.

Harry chose a room next to his own room, which was about as big as his room. There was a desk, 2 lamps, a window, chairs, and 2 shelves. He put his ingrediants in jars that he asked a house elf for, into 1 shelf. He put a cauldron on top of a small stove from a house elf, who got it from who knows where. Harry knew that he could just easily conjure fire with a spell, but he didn't know how. The small stove ran on gas. The bathroom was next to the room, and he filled the cauldron with water, and got a match. He also could of just conjured water, but didn't know that spell either. He also asked the elf for a mortar and pestle to crush ingrediants, and a silver knife.

Harry had a potions book for beginners, and was trying a simple potion to cure boils. Harry followed the instructions exactly. When he was done, the potion looked like how it was supposed to be. Harry bottled some in a glass vial and put it away. He opened a window to let the fumes out.

Harry didn't know what to do with the leftover potion. He went over to the Potter library, and looked for a spell book. He remembered a vanishing spell, but it was probably 3rd or 4th year level. Harry, just in case something bad happened, practiced vanishing water from a cup first.

"_Evanesco!" _Harry said.

It took Harry 2 times, and so Harry tried it on the potion, which dissapeared. Harry was quite pleased with himself. Today he brewed a potion, and was able to use a vanishing spell to make it dissapear.

February 27th

Harry's P.O.V.

It's been a couple of weeks since Harry bought the potions stuff and brewed his first potion. He had made a potion every other day since that. Today he was making a Forgetfulness potion, which was a 1st year potion, but still pretty complex.

Satisfied with his results, Harry bottled some of it in a vial. All his potions were in vials, but he hadn't found any use for them, yet.

Harry decided that he had learned enough potions, but he would still make 1 potion a week to keep up.

During the recent lessons, it was just review. Harry was starting to get bored of it. Harry decided to learn a scouring spell, a fire spell, and a water spell. They would be useful during potions. He didn't like the little gas burner, it smelled like gas. Plus, the cauldron was pretty heavy when he had to fill it with water from the bathroom, and when he washed it out.

"Ok." Harry sighed, "_scourgify!"_

That cleaned his jars, mortar and pestle.

Harry decided that he would learn the fire and water spell tomorrow, today he was going to play Quidditch.

March 3rd

Harry's P.O.V.

Well, Harry had learned the fire and water spell, now he wanted to learn Astronomy, Herbology, and History of Magic. These were other 1st year subjects. He would learn Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, muggle studies, and Ancient Runes either next year of the one after that.

That night he took a telescope which he "borrowed" from Jamie's second room. Jamie's second room was just full of his toys that he just dumped. He wouldn't even know what was missing, he had too many toys. He opened the window and looked outside with the telescope. He took out an Astronomy book, and looked at the charts. He started memorizing the different stars and planets.

He did this 2 times a week, at night. When Harry would wake up, he wouldn't be tired even though he went to sleep after midnight, which was late for a 6 year old.

Harry was used to little sleep, sometimes he would stay up just to read a book. His parents never told him good night, so they couldn't scold him for sleeping late. As far as he was concerned, he was much more independant than Jamie. Harry got his own breakfast, or usually got a house elf to do it. That reminded him, he wanted to learn how to cook from a house elf. He got dressed by himself, cleaned his room by himself, tucked himself to bed by himself, took a bath by himself, etc.

All of these Jamie needed a house elf or one parent to help him. Harry smirked. When Jamie went to Hogwarts, he would probably miss his parents and be very home-sick. But he knew mother would probably teach muggle studies, his father probably would teach flying lessons, so both of his parents could keep an eye on their "precious Jamie". God, it just made him sick to think of that.

March 5th

Harrys P.O.V.

Harry decided to learn Herbology. Of course, the Potter manor (as all Pureblood manors) had a greenhouse, or rather, greenhouses. Harry remembered that they used to live in Godric's Hallow, but moved once Voldemort blew up the house. The Potter manor was pretty big. Harry frowned. He just realized that so far, the only people that Harry knew who called Voldemort Voldemort was Dumbledore and himself. Was Jamie a wimpy little coward? He supposedly defeated Voldemort. Harry didn't really believe Jamie was the chosen one, he didn't know how Voldemort was killed. In fact, there wasn't enough evidence to support either Jamie of Harry killed Voldemort. Maybe Voldemort just blew himself up.

Harry called the house-elf who tended the green houses.

"Blinky!" Harry yelled.

Blinky appeared. "What would young master want of Blinky today?" Blinky said, before bowing.

"You can just call me Harry, Blinky. Today, I want you to point out what the plants are for me," Harry said.

"Blinky is very happy to do that for young Harry sir!" Blinky replied.

Blinky started in green house one. There were 3 rows of plants, 1 in the middle, and 2 next to the walls.

Harry wrote down where each plant was, effectively creating a map whenever Blinky pointed out a new plant. That way, he could identify them and not need Blinky's help. Harry stopped Blinky, thanked him, and excused him.

Harry decided that this year he would study green house 1, next year greenhouse 2, and the next next year green house 3.

Harry went to his room and memorized what each plant looked like, and it's properties and abilities, also what it was used for.

After lunch, Harry made a kind of schedule for the next 4 years.

Harry Potter's Schedule:

Year 1 (6 years old)

Monday Tueday Wednesday Thursday Friday

7:00 Run Run Run Run Run

8:00 Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

9:00 Wash/Rest Wash/Rest Wash/Rest Wash/Rest Wash/Rest

10:00 Charms Charms Charms Charms Charms

11:00 Play/Read Play/Read Play/Read Play/Read Play/Read

12:00 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:00 Play/Read Play/Read Play/Read Play/Read Play/Read

2:00 DADA Lessons DADA Lessons DADA

3:00 History History History History History

4:00 Herbology Herbology Herbology Herbology Herbology

5:00 Quidditch Quidditch Potions Quidditch Quidditch

6:00 Shower Shower Shower Shower Shower

7:00 Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner

8:00 Transfig Transfig Transfig Transfig Transfig

9:00 Sleep Practice Sleep Practice Sleep

10:00 Read Read

11:00 Astronomy Astronomy

12:00 Sleep Sleep

Harry decided that if he had to go out or if Uncle Remus or Uncle Sirius came over, he didn't have to follow the schedule. He wanted to run and play Quidditch (except Weds.) everyday to keep in shape. He could just run around the massive Potter grounds, probably 1 or 2 times around the manor. Taking a shower after was a great idea. Plus, taking a shower after potions is good. Harry noticed that your hair can get all slimy, sweaty, oily, and greasy. It was probably because of the potions.


	9. Chapter 9

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-parseltounge-

Hey Readers,

I know that I have gotten a lot of replies that my chapters are short, so I'll keep my chapters as long as chapter 8 was. That took 16 pages in my notebook (where I write all my stories before typing them and posting them) to write out! I've decided to skip ahead to when Harry is turning 11. I don't want to do the 4 years, so I just skipped them. But, Harry has learned all subjects to at least 3rd year level. And those that he would take in 3rd year (Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Divination, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies) he had learned to a 5th year level. So Harry's going to be 3 years ahead, but that's ok. It's because he started learning when he was 6. But it's not like he's going to be like Hermione Granger, who memorized all the books by heart. He won't act like a know it all, even though he is in Ravenclaw. Hope you like his Hogwart years! Oh, he will learn his abilities and powers later. Like, he won't know wandless or anything. He would learn extra stuff like that over the summer. By the way, even though in the book Ravenclaw colors are blue and bronze, I'll make them blue and grey like the movies. It looks nicer. And I'm making it that in first year they don't wear their house colors, because some of them didn't know what house they were going to be in. And also, in the book illustrations it is pictured that they wear regular clothes under the robes. But in the movies, they wear white collared shirts, dress shoes, pants and skirts, ties, etc. But I'll just make it so they wear whatever regular clothes they want.

THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT:

Before I write chapter 10, I won't do so until i get replies for this question: Who do you want to be Harry's friend? CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE...IM GIVING YOU 2 VOTES. HURRY UP, I'M GOING TO CLOSE IT SOON, BECAUSE I NEED TO WRITE CHAPTER 10.

Oh, I've forgotten about this for my stories: Harry Potter is not my idea, sadly, it is J.K. Rowlings. Just a disclaimer.

Thanks,

hrhgoldentrio3

July 28th, 1990

Harry's P.O.V.

Today Harry woke up, and took a jo around the Potter manor, as he had almost every single day since 1986, when he was 6. Now he was 10, but was turning 11 in 2 days. Harry ran about a mile in 7 minutes today. Then he washed his face off and went to the breakfast table.

The rest of the Potters were there. Jamie, who was starting to get pretty chubby, mother, and father. Jamie was almost 10 pounds heavier than Harry, but mother and father didn't care. Jamie didn't get any excerise besides Quidditch, which he was terrible at anyway.

The window was open, as it was every morning for owl post. Today 4 owls came in, each carrying a letter. They dropped the letters off and flew back out. Harry frowned. He hadn't seen those owls before. Harry had a good memory and could remember whose owl was whose.

He looked at the pile of mail, and was surprised to see one for each family member. He reached for his, but was immediately pushed back by Jamie who was reaching for his letter. Jamie tore it open.

"Yes! I got my Hogwarts letter first!" Jamie yelled.

Mother squealed and hugged Jamie and father patted him back, both saying how proud they were for him to be going to the best school in Britain.

Harry rolled his eyes. Most students had been written down to go to Hogwarts when they were born, as soon as they knew that they could use magic.

Harry got his letter, read it, and put it back on the table. "Well, I've been accepted too," Harry said.

Mother and father didn't pay attention, they were opening letters addressed to them. Harry saw they both had the Hogwarts seal on it.

"Jamie! I'm going to be at school too! I'll be teaching muggle studies!" Mother cried.

"Jamie, I'll be teaching flying lessons," father said.

"So you'll both be at school with me? That's great! Are you guys going to be my teachers?" Jamie asked.

Harry sat up and left the table, which they didn't notice. He was disgusted with his family. Mother and father were going to school for Jamie. What about Harry? Were they going to school for Harry? Of course not, because it was all about Jamie. He was their son too!

He got George, the family owl, and wrote his response.

Dear Mrs. McGonagall,

I would be delighted to attend Hogwarts.

Your's sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry brought the owl to the kitchen. "Would anyone else want to reply back?" Harry asked. He would of just sent the letter and make them have to reply once George came back, but he said that because Harry was a good and kind person.

Mother and father wrote replies saying they accept the job. They also added on to Harry's letter that Jamie would attend. Harry wondered why Jamie couldn't write his own letter.

Before they sent in the letter, another owl came in. It dropped a letter, and mother lifted it up, looked at it, and gave it to Harry.

Harry opened it up. He couldn't believe it! It was a letter to Durmstrang.

"Well, what is it?" Jamie impatiently asked. Harry was about to either ignore him or retort back,"mind your own business" but mother and father were there.

"It's a letter to Durmstrang," Harry said.

"Well, how come I didn't get one?" Jamie whined.

"It doesn't matter Jamie, I'm not letting anyone in my family go to that school. It's a dark school, and I'm surprised that Harry got accepted. Sure, it's a hard to get into school, but you guys are going to Hogwarts and that's final," father said.

Father trashed the letter and let George deliver the letter. Harry would of thought that it would be nicer to reply back to Durmstrang instead of ignoring it.

Later that day Uncle Sirius and Remus came. They congradulated both Harry and Jamie.

July 29th

Harry's P.O.V.

Today they were going to Diagon Alley to get presents for Jamie for getting into Hogwarts, and also their Hogwarts stuff.

Harry was more excited than ever. He was going to get a wand today! Uncle Sirius and Remus met them at Flourish and Blotts. Harry got his course books, and so did Jamie. Mother and father paid for them.

Then they went to the Apothecary to get potion stuff for Jamie. Harry didn't need to, since he had bought it already. He didn't need to, since he had bought it alrady. He didn't need to refill any ingrediants. Harry did get a new cauldron though, and more vials.

They went to Madam Malkins and got the plain robes. Jamie insisted on getting fancy robes lined with red and gold silk, which he got. Harry thought it was a waste: those were gryffindor colors. How did you even know you were going to be in Gryffindor? Personally, Harry didn't know what house he was going to be in. Gryffindor, like his family? He was Gryffindor's heir. What if he was in Ravenclaw? He was Ravenclaw's heir too.

They had gotten everything but a wand.

"Daddy, I want to bring a broomstick!" Jamie said.

"You aren't allowed to bring it, but how about we get you a pet instead?" father said, trying to calm Jamie down. Jamie was made because he couldn't bring what he wanted.

They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an owl for Jamie. At first Jamie wanted the beatiful snowy owl in the corner, but when he went near it, it tried to bite him. So Jamie got a tawny brown one. Harry looked around. Well, at first he wanted a phoenix like Dumbledore, but they were really rare and expensive. He decided to get the snowy owl, if it didn't bite him.

He approached it cautiously, and then looked at it. It stared back. Then it started to hoot happily and so Harry grabbed the cage and went up to the counter.

"Ah, you bought that owl. Lots of people had tried to buy it, but it always bites them. I guess she likes or chose you. I think that she may be not an ordinary owl, maybe you had to bond with her. Or she might just be very picky," the shopkeeper explained.

Harry then realized that he didn't have money to pay. He ran up to mother, and asked, "Mother, could you buy that snowy owl for me?" But mother, father, and Jamie were too busy, they were looking for owl treats for Jamie's owl.

So in the end Uncle Sirius paid. Harry felt bad about it but Uncle Sirius said that Jamie got one for getting into Hogwarts, then Harry should get one too. Harry also god owl treats. Harry named her Hedwig, a name he found and liked in a book.

Jamie named his tawny owl (male) James. Seriously, after his own name. But father looked pleased. What Harry noticed was that his own name seemed to be picked by his father. Harry James Potter, Harry is his grandpa (he thinks, he never actually met him), James after father. Jamie Adrian Potter was his brother's name. He wasn't actually quite sure who picked it out.

Then they went to Ollivanders.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said.

"I want to go first, I am the Boy-Who-Lived!" Jamie proudly said.

Mr. Ollivander gave Jamie a calculating look, then sighed as if he didn't have any choice, he had to take the famous brat.

Harry sat with his family and Uncles on some chairs by the entrance. Mr. Ollivanders measured Jamie.

"Ah, try this wand, oak and unicorn hair, 9 inches, whippy."

Jamie waved this around, but it was snatched back and tossed into a pile.

"No, no, try maple and phoenix feather, 11 inches, pliable." Nothing for that one, and then

"Cherry and dragon heartstring, 10 and a half, whippy."

Jamie waved it around and red and gold sparks shot out. Harry grinned. He had read up on wand making that most wand makers try less powerful wands first. Then, if the trier tried many wands, they moved up to average wands, then to above average, then advanced or powerful wands. The wand that chose Jamie was his 3rd try, so wasn't probably that powerful. Harry didn't know, he was just guessing.

Jamie sat down, proud of himself. Harry got up.

"Ah, ok Mr. Potter. What is your wand hand?"

"Er, my right hand," Harry replied. Mr. Ollivander measured it.

"Try ebony and dragon heartstring, 9 and a half, springy."

Harry waved it, feeling a bit foolish. Mr. Ollivander took it and threw it in the rejected wand pile at once.

"Try mahogany and unicorn hair, 10 inches, swishy," Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry tried and tried many other wands, with a pile of tried wands growing higher on the table.

"Hm, Mr. Potter, you may need a different core. Ollivanders uses unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings, and phoenix tail feathers. You may need a custom made wand."

Harry was confused. Did that mean that he wouldn't get a wand?

"Try this, if it doesn't work you need to make a new wand. Try yew and dragon heartstring, 11 and a half inches, springy," Mr. Ollivander said, handing it to Harry.

Harry waved it. Nothing happened.

"Harry hurry up, it's been half and hour!" Jamie said.

"Mr. Ollivander, why is Harry taking such a long time?" father asked.

"Yeah, there aren't any not powerful wands for losers?" Jamie snidely said.

Uncle Remus and Sirius looked at Jamie as if going to scold him.

"No, that is not the case at all. I start with less powerful wands, then normal wands, then above average wands, then powerful wands. I've tried my most powerful wands. Well, it seems that Mr. Potter may require 2 cores. It's a custom made specialty," Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry was stunned. 2 cores?

Mr. Ollivander went into the backroom, and Harry followed. There were many jars and tubs full of weird objects. Harry looked closer, and saw that one line of jars were full of cores, another tub was filled with different sizes or woods.

"So, Mr. Potter, I want you to hold your wand hand out over the jars and tubs. When you feel something, just grab it."

Harry looked at Mr. Ollivander for further instructions. He recieved none. But was that feeling?

Harry held his hand over white silky strands of hair (which he figured out as unicorn hairs). He didn't feel anything. Then over ot dragon heartstrings, and he didn't feel anything. He put his hand over red feathers. His hand felt warm. Harry frowned. Was this when you feel something? Harry put his hand closer and touched a feather. It felt, different. It felt like he owned it, and it was comfortable warm in his hand. He held it in his other hand. Then his hand went over other tubs filled with other strange cores. He had that feeling again and chose a scaly thin object. Then he moved over to woods and chose a piece of wood.

He went over to Mr. Ollivander.

"What are these sir?" Harry asked.

"The feather is of a phoenix , the other core is basilisk skin, and the wood is ash, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said.

"But I thought that you only used dragon heartstring, unicorn hairs, and phoenix feathers?"

"Well, I have other items for custom made wands. But most of them are rare and I barely ever use them. But this is curious, curious indeed," Mr. Ollivander said in a mysterious voice.

"Why is it curious?" Harry asked.

Mr. Ollivander stared at Harry. "You have 2 cores, with 2 almost opposite creatures, a creature of the light and one of the dark. I also remember every wand and material I have. That phoenix tail feather gave just one other feather. It's brother gave your brother his scar. That basilisk skin is unknown from where it was from, but I got is over 100 years ago by a family who had owned it since Hogwarts was first founded. And that tree that that ash is from...well, most ash trees aren't ash colored. That ash tree was originally white for some reason, but there was a famous fire and it became black and grey colored from ashes and a fiendfyre curse. It was the only thing that survived in that forest. It was very hard to come by. It took me a long time to get it," Mr. Ollivander explained.

"So, when do I get my wand?" Harry asked.

"Come back in 1 hour Mr. Potter."

Harry exited out of the back room, dazed.

"Well? What's your wand?" Jamie demandingly said.

"Ash with a phoenix feather and," Harry gulped, "A piece of basilisk skin," Harry said.

Harry wanted to keep most of it secret. The Potters were a light family, so what would they think about a wand that had snake skin? But he would tell his Uncles later.

"Where is it cub?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"Well, he has to make it, so I have to come back in 1 hour," Harry replied.

"Why do I get a plain and boring wand Uncle Remus?" Jamie said.

"Well, I don't know, but the wand chooses the wizard," Uncle Remus said.

Harry was happy. He had a more powerful wand with 2 cores than Jamie! Harry knew that wands could have meanings, so Harry decided to look them up later.

They had to wait and hour, but they have already done their shopping. So they decided to have lunch at a fancy restuarant because Jamie wanted to. Then they went back to Ollivanders. But on the way they were stopped by a crowd of Jamie's fans who believed he was the chosen one.

"Oh, are you getting you wand, Jamie?" a fan cried out.

"Yes, and it's going to be a very powerful wand!" Jamie said, puffed up with arrogance.

**Jamie is such a liar. He already got his wand, and it wasn't that powerful anyway. It was for Harry, not Jamie! Harry was at least grateful that they didn't bother him. He didn't need the attention. Most people didn't know that Jamie had a twin. **

They went to Ollivander's finally, and they were late so Mr. Ollivander had another customer.

"It's our turn!" Jamie angrily said. The customer, who must be a fan of Jamie, sat down.

Mr. Ollivander frowned at Jamie, and looked at father and mother is if they were going to scold him. They didn't, so he shrugged and turned to Harry. "Here is your wand Mr. Potter. Try it out first."

Harry took it out of a velvet and black box and waved it. It emmitted a fountain of blue sparks, unlike Jamie's which was just some red and gold sparks. Harry's filled the whole room and it looked like stars.

"Treat it well. Polish it with oil a lot. The cost is 42 galleons and 4 sickles," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Why is it more than Jamie's? That's a rip off!" father said.

"Well, it was custom made with 2 cores. The 4 sickles are for the cleaning kit. Also, those materials were very hard to come by. You don't see basilisk skin often."

Father paid, grudgingly.

Harry took the cleaning kit and looked at the wand. It was 10 and a half inches. It was very beautiful. He had never seen a wand like this. It was ash colored, but with white and black charred streaks in the wood.

"Thanks Mr. Ollivander," Harry said before they left.

When they got home, Harry went upstairs with is purchases. He put Hedwig on his dresser. "I'm going to let you out Hedwig," Harry said to Hedwig. He opened the cage door. Hedwig hooted, nipped Harry's finger affectionately. Harry fed her an owl treat and opened the window for her to fly in and out. She stayed, staring intentely at Harry. It was pretty freaky, to tell the truth.

Hello young one. 

Harry almost fell over. Afterall, he heard a voice in his head. He decided it was a female voice.

Um, hello...ma'am? 

Silly Harry, I'm Hedwig. 

But you are an owl!

Remember what that shopkeeper said? You might have to bond with me. 

Well, did I bond with you?

Of course, that's why I'm talking to you. 

But why did you bond to me? Why not my brother, the chosen one?

Because you are special, young Harry. But don't worry, you'll find out everything in a couple months, when I am fully mature. 

Then Hedwig flew out of the window. Harry was curious. Maybe Hedwig wasn't just an owl. He didn't know what she was.

July 31st, Harry's and Jamie's Birthday

Harry's P.O.V.

It's been a month, and Harry had gotten used to his wand. He found it was much better to use this wand than the training one, because it was a wand that chose Harry.

Today was Harry's, well, and Jamie's birthday. He wasn't all that thrilled. The only thing he looked forward to was presents from his Uncles.

He could tell that his parents forgot about him. For one thing, he saw his mother preparing a cake that said, "Happy Birthday Jamie! Good Luck at Hogwarts!"

in frosting.

"Hello mother," Harry said.

"Sorry honey, i'm busy with Jamie's cake," mother said. She frowned, and looked like she suddenly remembered something. She added "and Harry" at the bottom of the cake in small letters.

Harry smiled. Every year his parents (since he was 3) forgot his birthday. But over the past years Harry gave his parents subtle hints so they would remember his birthday. It worked most of the time.

Jamie was the one greeting people at the door, because it was his party. The guests ate lunch, and then it was time to open presents. Jamie was ripping his presents open, and Harry was sitting down and watching, sighing every time Jamie got something he wanted.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Uncle Remus said, looking more tired than ever. Of course, Harry was smart enough and knew he was a werewolf.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday cub!" Uncle Sirius said.

Harry smiled. That was the first Happy Birthdays that he had gotten today. Uncle Sirius handed Harry a quite large present. Harry opened it carefully. It was a 5 room trunk. It had 4 compartments and a 5th one that was actually the size of a small toom. Harry knew that it just had an enlargement charm, and Jamie got one just like this from father and mother.

"Knew you would need a lot of space for you books," Uncle Sirius said. Harry thanked him, and opened Uncle Remus's small little present. It was just a simple quill, which turned out to be self-inking, self-correcting (for spelling and grammer). There was also a magic eraser, which would erase all types of pen, pencil, ink, and other marks. It also revealed invisible ink.

"I know it isn't much, but..." Uncle Remus said. Harry thanked him. He knew that Uncle Remus didn't have a lot of money because he wouldn't be employed as a werewolf.

Soon the party was over, and Harry was helping his parents clean up Jamie's wrapping paper mass. He found a package in the corner addressed to him, from his parents. So maybe they didn't forget. Harry opened it when he got upstairs. It turned out to be a wand holster, so you don't put your wand in your pocket. There is a book he read that showed how to use the wand. It said stuff like wand safety, the wand grip, where to put the wand, etc. The wand holster was made of dragon hide, and protects the wand from many things, including the disarming spell.

August 31st

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry went to his room to pack. He would have packed earlier, but he just didn't have time because of his training. He put his clothes in one compartment, which was his regular clothes, robes, cloaks, sweaters, etc.

In another compartment he put his cauldron, potion ingrediants, vials, telescope, brass scales, owl treats, and other things.

He put his course books, quills, ink, rolls of parchment and other things in another one. Then in the compartment the size of a small room (he could go in, it was like another bedroom), he found shelves in there, so he put all his books on his bookshelves in there. Then he put his valuable things on the small desk in there. He was about to put his money in the room too, but thought it would be easier to carry some money to buy from the lunch cart lady. So he put most moeny in the room and put some in his robe pockets.

Then he went to bed. He was a little nervous about going to Hogwarts though. What if he didn't make any friends? He knew that Jamie would, but Jamie wouldn't go near Harry at school. What house would he go in? His family had been in Gryffindor. His parents would be proudof Jamie no matter what house he was in. But what if Harry was in a house they disliked? What if he was in Slytherin? Harry knew that parseltounges are most likely descended form Salazar Slytherin. He also knew that parseltounges can sometimes have a basilisk skin for a wand core, like he did. But Harry also had a phoenix tail feather. He had a creature that was considered dark and dangerous, and one that was light and good. Harry had a wand made of ash. He he had read up that ash stands for balance and equality. His wand had a balance of light and dark. He also read that ash could be considered dark because ash roots strangle other roots. And yet, ash could also be considered light. Was Harry a dark or light wizard?


	10. Chapter 10

_spells_

**thoughts**

phoenix

-parseltounge-

Today was the day Harry would finally go to Hogwarts! Harry got up at 7, unlike Jamie who woke up at 9 today. Harry knew that they would have to look normal because King's Cross was also full of muggles. So Harry just put on a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. He would put his robes on the train. He put his robe in his trunk, where he could get it, and also put his wand and pocket money there. Then Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast at 9. He was eating a bowl of cereal when Jamie came in. Jamie was still in his pajamas.

"Mommy, I want toast, eggs, and bacon," Jamie said, demandingly. Harry snickered. What 11 year old would say Mommy?

"Of course Jamie. Put your trunk downstairs, we are leaving at 10," mother replied.

"But I didn't pack my trunk yet. I thought you were going to do it," Jamie said, arrogantly.

Mother grew panicked and went upstairs to pack Jamie's trunk. Jamie waited impatiently for mother to come back to cook his breakfast. Why could Jamie just pack his own trunk while mother cooked Jamie's breakfast?

Harry went up to try to drag his trunk downstairs. Now, Harry was muscular, unlike Jamie, but it was a magically enlarged trunk and so it was heavy. Harry wondered if he would levitate it, or put a feather-light charm on it. Harry sighed. He would shrink it, but it would look odd not having a trunk. So Harry just made it feather light. He could drag it downstairs easily, and also took Hedwig.

He sat and waited until they were ready to leave. They waited for Jamie, and finally left at 10:15. They got to King's Cross at 10:30. Harry knew how to get in, so he ran his cart through the barrier of 9 and 10.

The train was there, and also many students and families. Jamie came in after Harry a couple minutes later. Mother and father also came too.

"Goodbye Jamie! Don't worry, we will be at school too. You can come and visit us! No need to write!" Mother said.

"We'll see you in a couple hours, Jamie," Father said.

Harry was curious. Mother and father were going to be at Hogwarts, so how will they get there?

"Hey, mother and father, how are you getting to Hogwarts? Where will you stay?" Harry asked. No one paid him any attention. Harry looked off to the cornerand saw giggling girls going to approach Jamie for an autograph.

Harry turned his cart and was heading towards the train. He couldn't stand Jamie getting good byes from his mother and father, and also Jamie's fan crowd.

"Well, bye then," Harry said, rudely. He still didn't get a reply. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and the trunk, then lifted it with ease. He took an empty compartment, shoving Hedwig's cage and his turnk into a corner.

Hedwig hooted angrily. Could I at least get out?

Harry sighed. Sure, Hedwig. Sorry. 

He let Hedwig out. He went outside his compartment and went to the window. Mother was kissing Jamie on the cheek. Harry stomped back into his compartment and slammed his door.

So what? He didn't need their goodbyes. He would see them soon at Hogwarts anyways. Harry was too busy in his thoughts, so he didn't notice Jamie rudely yanking open the compartment door, dumping his stuff, and sitting down. Jamie cleared his throat.

"Oh. Why did you come into my compartment? There were plenty other ones," Harry pointed out.

"Well, they were all full," Jamie replied, lamely.

"Huh, they didn't make way for the BWL?" Harry taunted Jamie. Usually he was very nice, but since his parents weren't around and Jamie was rude, he was teasing Jamie. Harry just hoped that Jamie wouldn't be in the same house as he was. That would be annoying and problematic.

Suddenly there was a noise, which turned out to be a red headed boy who tried opening the door. Harry unlocked it.

"Sorry, but can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he nervously asked.

Jamie shrugged, but Harry nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Are you related to Jamie Potter?" the boy asked.

"Hey, I'm Jamie Potter," Jamie cried out.

"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, but it was addressed to Jamie.

For the next 5 minutes it was just Ron asking Jamie questions. Jamie enjoyed the attention. Harry was being ignored, like usual. So Harry suddenly stood up, said," Excuse me" and went outside with Hedwig, her cage, and his trunk to find another compartment. He hoped he would find one where he wouldn't be asked about Jamie. He found a compartment near the end which had a boy and a girl. He knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course you can. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," the girl said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy shyly said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. The girl gasped. "You aren't related at all to the Jamie Potter?" she said. Harry grimaced. "Yes, sadly. He is in the compartment I just left, if you want to see him." And with that, Hermione left.

"Do you dislike your brother or something?" Neville said.

Harry nodded. "Yes...hold on. I know you from before. You were at Jamie's parties!"

"Yes, I was. Terribling boring. If you are his twin, how come I don't see you around on his birthday? I mean, y-your b-irthday..." Neville stuttered.

Harry sighed. "Well, mostly my parents don't care," Harry said.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Harry asked, "So, what house do you plan to be in?"

Nevilled frowned, and said, "I actually don't know. My...parents were in Gryffindor, but I'm not brave at all."

Now Harry remembered who Neville was. He heard mother and father talk about Neville's parents, who were their friends tortured into insanity by Uncle Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry understood why Neville was uncomfortable talking about his parents. Neville, to Harry, seemed shy, and with low self esteem. But he could imagine Neville being a Hufflepuff, because he could be loyal and friendly if he didn't have low self esteem. He agreed with Neville, he wasn't Gryffindor material at all.

"Well, I might go into Gryffindor like my parents, but Ravenclaw doesn't sound half bad," Harry replied.

There was more awkward silence, as Harry didn't know what to say but Neville was too shy. That's when Hermione came back in.

"Have fun with my brother?" Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "Well, he was a bit rude and arrogant. He tends to boasts about things. Such as his wand. What's yours?" Hermione asked. Harry could tell that Hermione was talkative, plus she had a bossy voice.

"Um," Harry said. He didn't really want to explain that he had 2 cores.

"Mine's my dad's, mahogany and dragon heartstring," Neville said. Harry was thankful.

"My wand is vine wood and dragon heartstring," Hermione grinned. Harry could tell she was proud of her wand. She opened her mouth as if to ask Harry about his wand, but there was commotion outside, and a smiling woman opened the door. "Anything off the trolly, dears?" the lunch cart lady asked. Harry got up and looked. He never really bought candy, unlike Jamie, but he had saved up some pocket money for this. Harry got a little bit of everything. Neville bought some chocolate frogs, but Hermione didn't get anything.

They traded cards for a bit, and Hermione interrupted, "Candy can be bad for your teeth!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are your parents dentists or something?"

Hermione said, "Yes. How did you know about dentists?"

Harry shrugged. "So you're muggleborn?"

Hermione frowned. "Oh, you mean my family's not magical at all? Yes, I am."

"I'm..half-blood I guess," Harry replied.

"Pureblood," Neville said.

Suddenly Hedwig hooted. Harry sensed she was hungry, so he gave her an owl treat.

"So that's your owl? A snowy, if I'm not mistaken?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Do you guys have any familiars?"

"I have a toad, Trevor. Here he is!" Neville said proudly, gesturing to an empty seat.

"Er, Neville, you don't suppose that he escaped?" Harry said.

Neville looked tearful. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Harry kindly said.

All three left the compartment, Harry last. Sure, it was Hogwarts, but...better be sage than sorry. He locked it with a spell. He went to the back of the train, askin the students if they have seen a toad. Nobody had seen him. Harry was struck by an idea. He could just summon Trevore, and act like he found him in the bathroom. Didn't want anyone to know he could do a 4th year spell. Well, technically he learned up to 3rd year spells, but the summoning charm was useful. "_Accio Trevor!" _He called Trevor by name because he didn't want to take someone else's toad.

A brown lump landed on Harry's outstretched palm. Harry looked at it. It was, indeed, a toad, and a rather ugly one at that. Harry headed back to the compartment, unlocked it, and sat down. He plopped Trevor in an empty seat. He waited until Neville and Hermione came back.

"Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked, glaring at him accusingly.

"I went the opposite way and found Trevor in the bathrooms," Harry explained.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed before grabbing him. "Thank you very much, Harry!" Harry smiled. "You're welcome."

"So, anyway, we saw Ron Weasley try to perform magic on his rat, Scabbers. He couldn't do it. I, however, praticed magic, simple spells, at home and it worked for me. I've learned all our course books by heart, I think it'll be enough. I've also read Hogwarts, a History. What time do you suppose we get to Hogwarts?" Hermione said, in a sort of fast manner.

"You can go up to the front of the train to ask the conductor," Harry suggested. Hermione left, and Harry was happy she was gone.

"Aren't you nervous about the Sorting Ceremony?" Neville said, nervously.

"No, not really. It's not like a test or anything dangerous or potentially embarrising," Harry said.

Neville sighed. "T-that's great.

Harry looked outside. "Neville, I suppose we should change. It's getting dark." Harry put his robes over his clothes. Sure, he like robes, but he found Muggle clothes just as nice. At Hogwarts, you could wear basically whatever you want. Only after classes you can wear muggle clothes. During classes, you have to wear collared shirts and dress pants, but after you can change and take off your robe.

Neville, who was so nervous his hands were shaking, fastened his robes under his left ear. Harry politely pointed it out to Neville, who immediately fixed it. Hermione came back, her robes already on.

"Jamie Potter and Ron Weasley were fighting, so I scolded them on the way. They don't seem to like me," she said in a sniffy voice.

"I know Jamie, and he doesn't like being bossed around," Harry said. Just then a voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately."

Harry put his sweets in his 3rd compartment of his turnk. He closed it and locked it. He did keep his wand with him, on a holster attached to his belt.

Hedwig hooted. I suppose you are leaving me.

Harry thought, Well, I can't take you, you're "luggage". Don't worry, I'll see you in my room tonight. 

They all filed out of the compartment, along with other students. When the train lurched down to a stop, they got out of the train and onto a platform. Harry saw that most of the younger students (first years) seemed nervous.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a giant hairy man said in a loud booming voice. All the first years headed towards him. Vaguely, Harry rememered seeing him before. Of course, his name was Hagrid. Dumbledore came to Potter Manor with him once. For someone that size, he was actually kind and gentle. They went down a steep path. It was very quiet. The path led to a great black lake. Many other students said, "Oooh!", mostly girls. A castle was on top of a high mountain on the other side of the lake. It seemed war and friendly. Harry suspected that usually not all the windows had light in thme. Maybe it was merely for show.

Hagrid yelled, "No more than four to a boat!" Harry saw about 10 or so boats by the shore. Hermione, Neville, and Harry went in one boat, and were joined by another student. He didn't say his name. In fact, no one spoke.

Hagrid sat in one boat just for himself. "FORWARD!" he yelled. The boats sailed smoothly across the lake. They reached a cliff and put their heads down like Hagrid said. They got out of the boats and climbed up pebbles and rocks until they reached a patch of grass. They at last ended up by an oak door that must have been 15 or so feet high. Hagrid knocked three time with his huge fists.

A woman in green robes stood where the door opened. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She led them into a small room off the entrance hall. It was small and crowded.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. you will have classes with the rest of your hosue, sleep in you house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take plac in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

-HP and the SS, pg. 114

There was a bit of scuffling as everyone tidied up. Harry tried to get his hair to be tamed, but to no avail. Oh well.

"Please wait quietly," said Professor McGonagall. She exited. Harry looked around, and could hear snippets of converstaion of what the Sorting was. He snickered when he heard Ron's suggestion of a test of fighting someone or something. Hermione next to him was mumbling under her breath all the spells she learned, and asked anyone who would listen which one she'd need. Suddenly Harry turned to the door.

Harry had felt something. It was an odd ability, but Harry could sense when a large amount of magic was being used. Of course, he could turn it off and on so he wouldn't be overwhelmed. He looked straight at the door. He couldn't see anything, but he felt something. Little did he know that Professor MecGonagall was hiding under a disallusionate charm. She was surprised that the black-haired boy was looking straight at her. But she shrugged it off as a fluke. She always looked at the first years, hearing some of the outrageous suggestions of sorting. Yes, it was amusing. she dropped the charm as if she just walked through the door. No one saw, not even the boy, because they were looking at the ghosts.

Harry went into a line with Hermione in front and Neville in back. They walked out of the small room and into the Great Hall. Many gasped. It was a beautiful sight, thousands of lit candles floating, golden silverware, and tables. There were 5. There was one against the wall with teachers. He saw mother and father there, and waved but they did not return it. They waved to Jamie though. Cheeks burning, Harry instead looked at the ceiling.

Hermione whispered to Harry, "It's bewitched to looke like the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts, a History." Harry frowned. No wonder he felt the magic there. It was a powerful charm that Rowena Ravenclaw used. He sighed. It only he had access to her vault. He would read all of her books.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the teachers' table. She put a wizard's hat on top. Suddenly it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm a Hogwart's Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong to Hufflepuff,

Where they are just an loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

-HP and the SS pg. 118

Now Harry was nervous. He wouldn't quite like some old hat probing his head. If only he learned Occlumenacy! Well, he was a lv. 2 at it, so maybe he could put up some mind blocks like those books said. Harry sighed. During the summer he should learn about his powers and abilities.

Professor McGonagall started calling names to be sorted.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRUFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Was it Harry's imagination, or did Dumbledore at the high table smile at the Gryffindors, look indifferent at Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and frown at Slytherins? Must be imagination, what sort of Headmaster would be bias?

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was surprised. He would of thought Hermione would be in Ravenclaw with her know it all attitude and brains.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Harry gave Neville a reassuring smile.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry was happy for Neville, but sad because Harr most definetely wouldn't be in Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry knew who the Malfoys were. Father ranted on at dinner about how they were evil Slytherins whom he didn't want Jamie or Harry to hang out with. At least he included Harry.

Finally, it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry!"

As he nervously walked up to the Sorting Hat, he heard people whispering stuff such as:

"That's not the BWL, right?"

"Hm...could be related. Doesn't look like him at all. Cousins?"

Harry sat down and put the hat over his head. It was quite large, and covered some of his eyes.

Suddenly, Harry heard a voice in his ear. "**Hm..difficult mind of yours, eh? Seemed to put a fight on letting me into your head**."

Harry thought, **"What do you mean?"**

**"Occlumenacy. Too young to know what it is, anyhow. Anyway, difficult placing you. Hm..you are smart, oh yes. But you have bravery, oh, also loyalty to those you love and who love you. A nice thirst to prove yourself to your brother and parents. Plenty of ambition. You have qualities of all, just need to find one that overpowers the rest. **

**"Not Slytherin or Hufflepuff," **Harry thought.

**"Ah," **the voice said, "**Afraid to be shamed by your family? What a pity. You would do exceptionally well in Slytherin with your...abilities."**

Harry frowned. **"No, you can't find out about my powers!" **He tried to force the hat out, but couldn't.

**"A fighter. Well, better be...RAVENCLAW!"** the hat shouted his house out to the hall.

Harry, relieved, took off the hat and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. He sat next to Terry Boot. He looked up at the High Table to his father and mother. Mother was smiling, father frowned.

"Hello, my name's Terry. Nice to meet you," Terry said.

Harry shook his hand and introduced himself. He smiled. Well, this could be a friend. He's friendly enough. He coud of easily been in Hufflepuff.

Then Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Jamie!"

Jamie swaggered up. He smiled and waved, then put the hat on. Everyone was whispering, pointing, and looking at him.

"The Jamie Potter?"

"Don't suppose I could get an autograph?"

"I hope he's in our house!"

Jamie just sat. Harry wondered why it would take that long. Maybe he was arguing with the hat about going into Hufflepuff, or, even worse, Slytherin. He looked at the High Table now. His parents looked like they were waiting eagerly about which house Jamie would be in. Dumbledore was frowning at Jamie. Hold on, not at Jamie, at the Sorting Hat.

Finally, it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" But it's voice sounded reluctant and strained. There was a lot of cheering, and several people at the Gryffindor table were shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Many people were shaking Jamie's hand and getting autographs and such. Harry saw that mother and father were both grinning. Mother looked like she was going to cry from joy. But what about Harry? Did he get that? No, just cold indifference. They didn't care, as long as he wasn't in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry saw that Ron and Jamie were sitting together. So they were friends. Oh well, he hadn't liked Ron very much anyway. Dumbledore sat up, smiling at all the students. "Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to introduce 3 new teachers! Professor Potter is teaching Muggle Studies this year. Mr. Potter is going to teach flying lessons and over see Quidditch!" Mother and father stood up, and sat back down. "Our new DADA teacher is Professor Quirrell!" Professor Quirrell stood up. "Now, let us eat! Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, tweak!"

Everyone clapped. Harry was one of the few who didn't. He had always though Dumbledore as a senile, caring old man. Now he would have to add bias and mad. Mad as in crazy.

"Want some sausages, Harry?" Terry asked. Harry looked around. The tables were full with food. "Sure," Harry said. He helped himself to all of his favorite foods, excluding the peppermints. He had never eaten all his favorite foods. What ever mother or a house elf cooked was Jamie's favorite foods, never Harry's. Terry was next to Harry, and across were 2 girls. He remembered them as Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil. Terry and them were talking about the Professors.

"Yes, yes, I've heard Professor Snape is horrible, is it true?" Terry asked.

"Yes, actually," Harry said. The two girls looked at him. "Oh, are you related to Jamie Potter?" Lisa said.

"Er, yes. And Professor Potter and Mr. Potter are my parents. My father knew Snape, called him a greasy git before."

The girls giggled and Terry laughed. "Very true. His hair is slimy. I suppose from Potion fumes. Anyway, what do you think's going to happen in Transfiguration?"

"Oh, simple stuff, really," Harry said.

"Us Ravenclaws can handle it! For our wit and brains anyway," Trry said.

"What about Professor Quirrell? I've hear rumors that the DADA job is replaced every year!" Padma said.

They looked at Quirrell and his absurd turban. Suddenly, Quirrell looked at Harry. Harry smacked his head with his hand. Right when Quirrell looked at Harry, his scar hurt. Coincidence? Harry thought not.

"Alright, Harry?" Terry asked. Harry nodded. "Just a brain freeze from the ice cream." Harry helped himself to some treacle tart.

When the desserts dissapeared, Dumbledore stood up again. "Let me remind you before school starts that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Also, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, reminds me that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Lastly, I must tell you the third-floor corridor on the right is forbidden except for those who want to die a very painful death. Now that we're fed and watered, let's go off to bed after singing the school song!"

Personally, Harry thought that telling that the third-floor corridor is fobidded is just asking for people to look there out of curiosity. And the fed and watered part, well, they were students, not plants!

After the song was done, the Ravenclaw first years followed Penelope Clearwater, a prefect. Harry made sure to memorize the way to the Ravenclaw tower/common room. At last, they arrived at a plain wooden door. There was no handle or keyhole, just a knocker shaped like an eagle, Ravenclaw's animal (ironic because ravenclaw has the word raven in it. But Rowena Ravenclaw was said to have both an eagle and a raven, but she probably made the eagle the mascot of Ravenclaw, not the Raven because it can be considered dark, not matter how wise or smart it was). Penelope knocked once. "Instead of a password, we have to answer a question. Tonight I'll tell you. The knocker randomly switches questions every few people or so. If you get it wrong, you have to wait until someone else gets it right."

The eagle opened it's beak and said, "Why are phoenixes tears special?"

"Because they can cure most ailments and injuries," Penelope replied.

The door opened. The common room was magnificent. The room was a circle, with a ceiling curved and decorated with stars. the carpeting was a midnight blue, and had a warm, friendly feel to it, with many lamps to brighten up the room.

Opposite of the door they just entered was a white marble statue. Before he could examine it closer to determine who it was, Penelope said, "Boys take the door on the right of the statue, girls on the left."

Harry went to the first door on the right, which said, "1st year boys." Inside the (also circle) dorm were 5 poster beds draped with midnight blue curtains. Harry's luggage and Hedwig were next to a bed off to the side with a window beside it. It was farther away from the door, but Harry liked it. Harry put on his pajamas, and was about to slide into bed until he remembered Hedwig.

Here you go, girl. You can go to the owlery with the other owls, Hedwig. Harry thought, before opening the cage. Hedwig flew out, and Harry opened the window to let her out.

Thank you Harry, for remembering. Don't worry, I'll be with the other owls, but I will visit you from time to time. 

Harry smiled. Hedwig flew off. He closed the window and went to bed. He couldn't wait for classes. Harry sighed. At least he knew where the Great Hall was, but how would he find his classes? There 142 staircases, and also many floors, about 7, from what Harry learned from Hogwarts, a History. He would get lost! If only he had a map of Hogwarts...but then again, it wouldn't be useful because Hogwarts shifted around a lot from the magic inside that it absorbs. Oh well, and Harry drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thoughts**

_Spells_

Phoenix

-parseltounge-

Dear Readers,

Sorry if there will be any delay between any updates or such because, sadly, my computer crashed. So I'm using my sister's iBook g4 instead. I was using a PC before. BIG difference.

Uh, just for the first couple days at Hogwarts I will have a daily account, until Harry knows (and you guys too) what the classes are like, his friends, his schedule, etc. From then on I'll only put important stuff. Unless you want 50 chapters, I'll keep it that way. Sorry, I just noticed that I haven't had a lot of humor in my writing, it's been a lot more serious. I think it's like that because I'm going through a serious part in my life that I can't afford to screw up and am writing seriously too. Oh well, I'll add some humor, romance, and such later on. Wait until around next year or so. Sorry, I've got a busy work schedule. I just moved, and am adjusting.

Also, I'm sorry that I've made errors and mistakes, but I fixed it, so this is the revised version chapter thingy. Thank you so much for those that pointed out the errors to me! Sorry that it took a long time and that there were mistakes, but school just started for me…yeah.

Thanks!

hrhgoldentrio3

Harry woke up at 6:45 today. He found it a convenient time to wake up, because he knew Hogwart's breakfast started at 7:30 and ended at 9:00. Tha wasy he could wake up and have 45 minutes to get ready. Everyone else was sleeping. He changed into his Hogwarts collared shirt (white) and some black dress pants. He put his tie on. He went out of the dorm. He looked around for a bathroom, which turned out to be the 4th door on the right. He brushed his teeth, and tried to comb his hair down, which (of course) didn't work. He was going to take a bath, but he had already dressed. The bathroom had about 20 or 30 showers, but it was very open. So much for privacy and personal space. There were also many stalls with toilets. Harry went downstairs back to his dorm. It was 7:10, and everyone was starting to wake up.

"Morning!" Terry said, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Good morning," Harry responded. There were 3 other boys, but he didn't know them. He must of missed what their names were during Sorting.

Harry put his toothbrush and toiletries back in his trunk. He took his wand and wand holster, and went down to the Great Hall. It was open, but he didn't see anyone except for the teachers. Harry saw mother and father. He gave a small wave to them, but they didn't even acknowledge him! Harry sighed. He decided he should probably wake up later, with everyone else, so he wouldn't be so alone. Go with the flow. Stuff like that.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, here is your class schedule. I am Professor Flitwick, your head of house for Ravenclaw," the tiny little man said. Harry looked at the Professor, he was shorter than Harry! Harry took his schedule from him, thanked him, sat down, and looked at it. This was his schedule.

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

7:30 Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

8:00 Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

8:30 Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

9:00 Break Transfig. Potions History Break

9:30 DADA Transfig. Potions History D. Trans.

10:00 DADA Break Break History D. Trans.

10:30 DADA Herbol. DADA Break D. Trans.

11:00 DADA Herbol. DADA Herbol. D. Trans.

11:30 Break Herbol. Break Herbol. Break

12:00 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

12:30 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:00 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:30 Charms History Charms D. Pot. Herbol.

2:00 Charms History Charms D. Pot. Herbol.

2:30 Break History Charms D. Pot. Break

3:00 History History Charms D. Pot. Break

3:30 History Break Break Break Break

4:00 Break DADA Transfig. Charms Break

4:30 Potions DADA Transfig. Charms Break

5:00 Potions DADA Transfig. Charms Break

5:30 Potions Break Break Break Break

6:00 Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner

6:30 Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner

7:00 Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner

7:30

8:00

8:30

9:00

9:30

10:00

10:30

11:00

11:30 Astronomy

12:00 Astronomy

12:30 Astronomy

Harry hoped that Jamie wasn't in any of his classes. But he did hope that Neville was in his classes. Harry saw that many other students were coming in. The only person he knew in that crowd was Hermione. He also hoped that she wasn't in any of his classes either. She sounded like a know-it-all, and would answer all the questions.

Harry snickered. He knew that Hermione adored the BWL. What if Hermione became Jamie's friend? She would probably just do the BWL's homework though. Maybe also for Ron too, he didn't seem that intelligent.

Harry took some bacon, eggs, sausage, and milk. Usually, at Potter Manor he would just have a bowl of cereal. He only got a hot meal when he either asked a house-elf or made it himself. Mother always made something for Jamie, but she never made enough for Harry too. That was probably why Jamie was so fat, he ate whatever he wanted, he was spoiled. Well, at least Harry wasn't like Jamie. Harry laughed to himself. It would be pretty sad if the BWL died from a heart attack or something.

At around 8:00 everyone was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Terry, Lisa, and Padma, and another girl were sitting next to him. They were looking at the schedules together.

The other girl introduced herself as Mandy Brocklehurst.

"See, I wonder who we have Double Transfiguration with on Friday. And also Potions on Thursday,"asked Terry.

Harry replied, "It's either Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. I hope it's at least Hufflepuff."

Padma agreed. "I have some friends in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, I heard that Professor Snape favors Slytherin. Well, at least we don't have him today," Mandy said.

Lisa said, "So, just Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, and DADA. I wonder where the classes are. We'll find them eventually."

Just then, the morning mail came. Hedwig swooped down to Harry anyway, even though she didn't carry any mail. In fact, Harry had a feeling he wouldn't get mail all year. He didn't think his parents would write to him. Maybe Uncle Sirius or Remus would. And anyway, if anyone would send him stuff, Hedwig wouldn't bring it. The senders would use their own owl, unless they knew Hedwig was Harry's owl and gave it to her.

Good morning. Want some food? Harry thought.

Yes, just some water and bacon, Hedwig replied. She stuck her beak in a goblet Harry filled with water for her, and ate a piece of bacon that Harry put on his plate.

Bye. Don't worry, I'll come every day. Even at night sometimes, Hedwig said, before flying off. The swarm of owls left at 8:30. Harry noticed that Hedwig was the only snowy owl. How odd.

"I'm going to look around Hogwarts. See you in Transfiguration," Harry said. He walked up to the dorm. He took his protective gloves (for Herbology), The Standard Book of Spells, Magical Theory, A History of Magic, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. He was pretty sure those were all the books he needed. He took his 6 (heavy, mind you) course books and managed to fit them in his backpack. He could lift it, but it would be terribly heavy. Of course, he didn't have to bring everything with him to Transfiguration, so he took out everything but his Transfiguration and Herbology stuff. Then, during lunch he would take it out and put in his stuff for History of Magic and DADA. Harry wondered if they would be assigned any homework on the first day of school.

He had 15 minutes to find the Transfiguration classroom. He went out of the dorm and tried to find it. But, after-all, it was a bit hard because there were 142 stair-cases in Hogwarts. But nothing seemed consistent, everything moved around (like the stairs for example). Maybe that was why they didn't have a map of Hogwarts. Harry had heard his father, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus talk about a Marauders Map that they made. He wished that his father would give it to him, as it was no use to his father as he was no longer in Hogwarts. But father would probably give it to Jamie.

Anyway, Harry asked some very polite portraits and he got to the classroom 5 minutes early. No one was there, not even a teacher. In fact, the only thing there was a tabby cat with strange markings around its eyes. Harry felt magic on the cat. Harry noticed that all things magical had a faint color around it, but sometimes it was a different color. Harry often wondered why this ability wasn't listed in the inheiratance test list. Maybe he developed it recently.

Harry took a seat anyway. Later on, everyone else came in a huge crowd. Harry wondered where Professor McGonagall was. She wouldn't leave a class unsupervised, unless the cat was watching over them. Or unless the cat and Professor McGonagall were the same person. Aha! So she was an animagus.

"Good thing the teacher isn't here yet!" remarked one boy to his friend as he walked in 1 minute late.

Suddenly the tabby cat jumped off the desk it was sitting on and morphed into Professor McGonagall. She was wearing scarlet robes instead of the emerald ones yesterday. Interesting, she was the head of the house of Gryffindor and was wearing green, Slytherin colors, and red, Gryffindor colors. Maybe she would wear gray robes, or blue for Ravenclaw?

"Mr. MacDougal, please have a seat. Normally I would subtract a house point for being tardy, but since it's the first day I'll give you a warning instead," Professor McGonagall said, sternly.

Morag sat down and turned red. But the rest of the class was inmpressed.

"Transfiguration is one of the most difficult types of magic you will learn while at Hogwarts. I suggest you take it seriously, and those who mess around will leave and not come back. This is a warning."

Then Professor McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and then back into a desk again. Again, the class was impressed. Harry sighed. He knew that you would learn to transfigure stuff into animals in around 3rd year. He knew how, he just would like to practice from a teacher, not from a book. So he would have to wait. Now they would most likely transfigure similar inanimate objects into another.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand at the blackboard on the wall, and it revealed some notes. Everyone started to write notes and were copying the board, but Harry simply cast a copying spell so the words would appear on a piece of parchment.

Then Professor McGonagall started to also speak about the theory and such, so Harry wrote down what she said while his paper was copying the board. While he was doing this, Harry noticed other Ravenclaws were trying to copy the board and what the teacher was saying. It didn't seem like anyone was used to writing notes like he was.

Then the last 15 minutes were spent trying to turn a match into a needle. Harry knew he would be able to do it this easily, but he didn't want to get attention to himself, unlike Jamie. So instead he tried 5 times until he finally (on purpose) got it right. Professor McGonagall awarded a point to Harry, he was the only successful one to change it completely. 3 other people only got it colored silver, but blunt.

Professor McGonagall assigned them homework on the first day of school, but thankfullyl it was only to practice turning the match into a needle.

Then it was time for Herbology. Harry went to Greenhouse 1, where the classes were. Finding the greenhouses were easy. Unfortunately, Harry would have to wait 15 minutes until everyone got there. It seemed like everyone went back to the common room. Since he had nothing better to do, he finished a book on the Founders of Hogwarts that he had been meaning to finish. The Chamber of Secrets sounded interesting. Although it was said that only the heir of Slytherin could "release the monster within", Harry believed that a parselmouth could at least go in there. Professor Sprout opened the Greenhouse and Harry was the first one in there, but everyone came in about 30 seconds after. They didn't work with the plants today, but they learned the properties of plants and fungi, and also hot to take care of them. Harry already knew most of the plants already, so it didn't matter.

At 12:00 it was lunchtime. Harry headed down with the other Ravenclaws for lunch. On the way, Harry met Neville.

"Oh, hi, Neville," Harry said.

"Hi, Harry," Neville said, softly and weak.

"Bad first day?" Harry guessed. Neville nodded.

"I, er, g-got lost," Neville replied.

Harry smiled. "Hey, can you meet me at the library at 7:00? It'll just be an hour."

Neville nodded and they both went off to their house tables, Harry to Ravenclaw, Neville to Hufflepuff.

Harry sat down next to Terry, Padma, Mandy, and Lisa.

'Hey Harry. Oh, did you hear about DADA?" Parvarti just told me that it wasn't very, well, useful I guess," Padma said.

"Parvarti is your twin, right?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, like Jamie is to you? How is he, as a brother I mean?" she said.

Harry sighed. Sure, they were the only people he knew in Ravenclaw, but they just had to ask all about Jamie! Harry thought that Terry was a pretty good friend, but not a best friend like Neville. And Harry knew that he wouldn't be friends with Padma, Mandy, or Lisa if they were part of the giggling crowd of Jamie's fans.

"Go up to him, talk to him if you want. Get an autograph. Whatever, he doesn't care and won't mind," Harry said, angrily.

And so Lisa, Padma, and Mandy went to the Gryffindor table, giggling, to Jamie.

Harry only at 2 sandwhiches, and then excused himself. It was only 12:30, he had an hour until History of Magic. He wondered what History of Magic would be like. Harry went up to his dorm. What should he do for an hour? He didn't want to be super early. Harry decided to make a list of studies.

1st year:

6:30- Wake up

6:45- Run

7:15- Shower/get dressed for school

7:30- Breakfast

9:00- Classes

12:00- Lunch

12:30- Library, common room, or dorm

1:30- Classes

6:00- Dinner

7:00- Homework

9:00- Silent Magic, Wandless Magic, Metamorphmagus, Occlumenacy, Legilimenacy, Animagus

That way, he could learn his abilities and powers. And he had ample time to do homework, about 2 hours. He didn't want to learn 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year magic until the summers. If he finished those years in 3 summers, he would be in 4th year! It was perfect! And then he would use then to perfect his fire elemental abilities and parseltounge language in 4th, 5th, and 6th year. He would handle those later because he doubted eh could find anyone to teach him that. Well, maybe unless Dumbledore taught him fire elemental magic or he found the Chamber of Secrets for parseltounge magic. But those were both very unlikely. Professor Dumbledore like Jamie over Harry, and the Chamber of Secrets was never found.

Harry finished the list and put his Herbology and Transfiguration stuff away in his trunk. He took out his History of Magic and DADA stuff. All he needed was, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The Standard Book of Spells, Magical Theory, and A History of Magic. It was almost 1:30. Harry only hoped History of Magic wasn't boring, he would have to listen for a long one hour class.

Harry went out of his dorm and out of the common room and went along looking for where the classroom was. Harry didn't want to get lost. At least he knew where Herbology and Transfiguration were.

Again, he asked another helpful and polite painting to show him the way. Harry made it there right on time, along with everyone else. It was apparent in the first 5 minutes of class that History of Magic was the most boring class. Professor Binns was a ghost himself. Apparently, he fell asleep in the staff room and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Harry wondered if Professor Binns even knew he was dead. Binns rambled on about Goblin Wars. Harry also wondered if they were only going to study Goblin Wars for first year.

Many Ravenclaws fell asleep. It would be a perfect time to take a nap, as the class was one hour. Harry was tempted to take a nap too, because he wouldn't miss anything as Harry already learned all about Goblin Wars before Hogwarts. But he painfully took notes anyway. In the end, Harry was glad he took notes because for homework they had to write a foot about one goblin. Good thing it wasn't due until Thursday though.

Harry had a 30 minute break after that, in which he used finding the DADA classroom with Terry. The teacher, Professor Quirrell was there, so they sat down along with everyone else next to each other. The classroom smelled like garlic, which was said to ward off a vampire in Romania.

They didn't really learn much in the first lesson, which was disappointing because everyone had been looking forward to this class and defending themselves. Professor Quirrell suttered a lot, so you had to really listen if you were taking notes.

"H-here is the h-homework f-for tonight," Professor Quirrell stuttered out. EH faced the board and was writing down what chapters to read in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Harry looked at the back of Quirrell's turban for a second when his scar felt like someone burned it.

"Ouch!" Harry yelled.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Terry asked, concerned.

"Just a headache from the garlic smell, thanks though for asking," Harry replied.

At last the classes were over at 5:30 and dinner started in 30 minutes. Harry went back up to the dormitory and dropped his bad off. He started practicing for his Transfiguration homework, to turn the match into a needle. Satisfied, he went to the Great Hall at 6:15 for dinner. At 6:45 he went back to the dorm and got all he needed to do homework in the library with Neville at 7:00.

Harry went to the library and got there right on time. He sat at a table by the window where no one else was around. Neville finally came 5 minutes later.

"Got lost again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry Harry," Neville said, glum.

"That's okay, everyone's bound to get lost. Wish they told us were the classes were. Just ask a portrait, ghost, or an older Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. Don't ask Slytherin," Harry advised.

"T-thanks," Neville smiled.

"So! What classes did you have today? I had Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, and DADA," Harry said.

Neville replied, "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic."

"How was potions? I have him tomorrow."

Neville fidgeted around and sadly said, "Professor Snape is….really mean and scary. We had it with the Slytherins. He gave Slytherins points and took points away from me, b-because I f-failed at making a simple potion to cure boils!"

Harry didn't know what to say for a while. "Well, I wish I had potions with you, I could help you out. I think I have Potions with the Gryffindors. Snape-I mean Professor Snape hates Gryffindor."

Suddenly Neville happily asked, "How was Herbology? I love Herbology! What did you do? Who's the teacher?"

Startled, Harry said, "The teacher is Professor Sprouts, your head of house, we just were in Greenhouse 1, and learned about some plants. But no field work. Should we get started on homework?"

Harry only had to practice turning a match into a needle (he did that earlier though), read chapters 1-2 in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, choose a Goblin and write a foot about him (due Thursday, he had two days). He didn't have any homework from Herbology though.

Neville had to write a foot about the ingredients of the potion for boils and their uses (due Thursday), transfigure a match into a needle, write a foot about a Goblin, and read chapter 1 and take notes on the Standard Book of Spells for Charms.

Harry helped Neville Transfigure a match into a needle.

"Okay. So first, do you know the spell?"

"Y-yes, I just can't do it!" Neville cried, miserably.

Harry frowned. Why couldn't Neville do it? It was a simple spell. "Okay, Neville, let me see you try it."

Neville tried it, and nothing happened. "Ok, Neville. Next time you try, can you say it with more confidence, believe you can do it! And also try to imagine it turning into a needle," Harry said, encouragingly.

Neville tried once more. But his voice didn't shake, and his eyes were closed from concentrating hard. It turned pointy, but still looked just like a pointy match. Harry almost smacked his head, because the answer was obvious. Didn't Neville mention that his wand was his father's? Did Neville choose the wand, or did the wand choose Neville?

"Neville, no offense, but your father's wand doesn't really work for you. You should go to Ollivanders and let a wand pick you, not the other way around."k

"B-but Gran gave it to. She wants me to be like my father," he said.

"Just, try and write a letter or something, she'll understand," Harry suggested. Neville looked doubtful of this, so they moved onto writing 1/2the Goblin essay together. Neville had managed to take some notes, but ended up not paying attention from boredom of Professor Binns. Harry gave him some notes and they found a book together.

At 7:45 they finished most of the essay, but it wasn't due until Thursday. Neville started on his potions essay, and Harry started to read chapters 1-2. At around 8:10 they left, Neville to the Dungeons (where the Hufflepuff common room was), and Harry to Ravneclaw's tower. Harry finished reading chapter 2, and so he finished the Goblin essay (in the common room on a table by himself).

Harry took a shower. There were a couple of older Ravenclaws, and Harry wanted to take a shower once they left, but he firmly told himself, "You can't spend 7years hiding until everyone leaves the showers! Be brave (although he wasn't a Gryffindor)."

Then he brushed his teeth and went back to his dorm to do his studies. The boy who walked late into Transfiguration and his friend (Morag MacDougal and Calvin Moon) were in bed, asleep already. He knew Terry was in the common room with another first year boy he didn't know.

Harry closed the curtains (he didn't want to wake up anyone) and put a muffliato spell. Harry decided to do Metamorphmagus first, as it was the easiest. He took out a book on Metamorph magic and read it until 9:30. Then he shut the book, took out a mirror, and concentrated. Harry was only level one, and so he guessed he could change only his face, not anywhere else on his body. Maybe just his hair and eyes. Harry liked his green eyes from his mother, but didn't like his messy black hair from his father. So he concentrated hard on changing his hair to brown. Harry looked in the mirror, and silently willed his hair to change. He hadn't known he had closed his eyes until he opened them to find his hair still messy, but brown. Harry smiled and patted himself on the back. Then he panicked and was worried he wouldn't be able to change it back. He concentrated, and it went back to black. Harry was a tiny bit tire, so he decided to quit Metamorphmagus and concentrate on Occlumenacy.

He could practice hiding his scar and changing the length of his hair tomorrow.

Harry had some clue about Occlumenacy, as he had read some books. But now he would be doing what those books said.

Harry closed his eyes. He had to make a first defense, in his mind. He imagined his mind to be a room full of books (he did like reading) full of his memories. So at first, he made the room a locked room. He imagined a padlock that could not be opened by _alohamora _or be picked open. It appeared as he imagined it. Harry withdrew from his mind and yawned, tired. It was only 10:30, so he opened his curtains and went off to sleep.


End file.
